Ultimate empire
by STORYmaker2
Summary: when a dark Jedi uses an ancient dark side power to bring back one of the darkest sithlords even more powerful then before he threatens the new republic and Jedi   In a later chapter in one part only it should be read by those 14
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own star wars or any Lucas arts, story maker 2

Darth revan

Imperial 501st stormtrooper

Imperial 501st commando

But blue stripes

Shadowtrooper

Dark Jedi shade trooper

Republic Courasount shock trooper

Republic soldier

Ch 1 Courasount

As several transports rushed passed the republic capital ship that was hit by the ion cannon from an imperial interdictor. "Hurry more ships are on the way we need to hurry the Ion cannon needs to recharge hurry" the imperial captain said. As the transports made it to the plant surface. "Ok let's get out of here before those capital ships engage us" The captain said, the interdictor jumped into hyperspace. As the transports protected by several tie fighters evaded republic planetary guns. As they landed they deployed several battalions of 501st stormtroopers and in one Lamba shuttle a man in black armor and a young man in black armor came out. As the 501st commander met up with them he said, "Lord Markadure we are fully deployed and we have sent three teams of commandos to the Jedi temple they are battling the **Coruscant** guard as we speak" He said. "Good work now lets get moving my apprentice" Lord Markadure said. As they moved out on a speeder they took off toward the Jedi temple. As they saw several imperial commandos battlion  
>republic Courasount shock troopers Markadure force jumped out and ignited his lightsaber it gleamed red like blood and he slashed two republic soldiers in half. As five more ran at him shooting he deflected the blasts then force waved the soldiers killing them. He then slashed another four and used force storm killing another ten. As he used death field to kill another five he force repulsed killing another ten. As he saw six republic soldiers get blasted by 501st commandos and one uses his unarmed combat skills to kill the republic soldiers. "My lord temple clear" Sgt Corno said, As Laios Markadures apprentice walked into the temple two republic soldiers tried to run past him. He ignited his double sided lightsaber and slashed them both. He then force gripped another. "My master it is almost time" Laios said, "It is my apprentice soon the empire and sith shall rise again" Markadure said. As a shuttle landed Luke Skywalked came out. He met a republic officer "Sir we believe a sith lord is leading the imperial forces here" Clp Dautrive said. "Very well I'll deal with the sith" Luke said. As Luke's gunship approached the Jedi temple He jumped out and ignited his lightsaber. As he got tot he ground he slashed to 501st soldiers. Another three blasted at him but he force waved them. As Markadure approached him he ignited his saber and said. "Well the son of Vader is here to stop me well your new republic will fall" He said. "I am the son of a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker not Lord Vader" Luke said. They exchanged blows with their lightsabers but neither was able to gain the advantage. As they exchanged another Blow Markadure said, "Even if you beat me the fallen will rise the sith will rule once more Jedi" "Not if I have anything to say about it" Luke said. Markadure used force storm Luke tried to Block it with his saber but it was too much so he used his hands but was being overwhelmed. With all his Strength he pushed it back as it hurt Markadure he used death field Luke was barley able to block it but two republic shock troopers were killed as Markadures wounds were healed. He then smashed his hands to the ground and he glowed red he was using force rage. He roared and slashed at Luke, Luke was barley able to block the Blows. Luke then used Light geidence it was the light side version of dark rage. As they both exchanged blows Luke and Markadure were at a draw until Luke saw an opening and stabbed his Saber though the left half of Markadures Hip. Luke turned off his saber and said, "You chose the dark side" He left with two shock troopers. As evening came it started to rain. Laios ran to his master with three 501st stormtroopers. With tears in his eyes he said. "Master no" Markadure gave him everything he had a home a master and the dark side. "Don't be a weak fool I may have fallen but you can still do it, the time is nearly here when it happens you will have a new and more powerful master go now and return the sith" Markadure said as he died. Laios rose hate in his eyes he said. "Let's go" He returned to the front of the Jedi temple with his 501st soldiers. Luke had left Courasount unaware the imperials still lingered there. For ten years Luke thought the empire was done for ten years since Vader died but no more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 6 realy 2

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker 2Ch 2 the dark side commet and return of the Sith

As night came it was dark but courasount was as busy as ever. As the storm didn't let up Laios and his 501st Stormtroopers were infront of the temple. The 501st palced five sith artifacts on a formatoin four in a square one int he middle. As Laios stepped forward he felt the dark sidestronger then ever before he looked up as did all the 501st stormtroopers and republic soldiers as in the sky they saw a red and black commet made of pure dark side power, it was the dark side commet. Laios raised his hands and used its power and so did the artifacts. As he used all his strength and the energy he forced it at the area he was suppose to. FOr an hour he did and a black cloud appered. As a thuderbolt his all around Laios saw him the dakr side had given him life again standing before them in his black armor suit. Standing Before them was Lord Vader, He wore hsi suit he did when he lived becasue that was how he died. Laios kneeled as did all the 501st stormtroopers. Lord Vader Breathed deeply. "Rise now" Vader said in his deep droid like voice. "Lord Vader i am Laios the one who reborned you with the dark Side Commet" Laios said. "Very good i am your new master, the dark side had made me in this new life more power then Palpatine and my self in my last life commbined i am stronger then any Jedi" Vader said. "My armor does make some restrictoins but it has been upgraded i can do much more in it then i could before" Vader said. " Now what th empire is but a remnant" Laios said. "Not to fear first we must take advantage fo the dark side commet it will stay for a long time but only passes once every four thoughsand years so beofre it leaves i have a plan" Vader said. "But now we must use it toetake courasount in the name of the empire" Vader said. "But sure we only have a few battaloins are you sure we can?" Sgt Kano said. " I know we can lets go" Vader said, They then Marched for the republic captial in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker and i am sorry about all the mispelling and paragraphs from the first two chapters i fixed them

CH 3 Fall of Couasount.

Using the Dark side commit Vader launched dark side energy burst in orbit taking out five republic capital ships and twelve frigates and two space stations. As he and his army marched into the Heart of the city he and Laios ignighted hia sabers. The 501st readied their guns, As the republic shock troopers approached Vader blasted with force wave or sliced any in his path. Laios did the same, The 501st Storm troopers with the siths help found it easy to slay the republic soldiers in their path.

As they reached the senate building Vader and his men marched in and killed every republic soldier they came across. He then foudn the emperor's old cloning facility. As he saw twenty New republic soldiers in front of him he used force wave they all went flying and were killed. As five more ran in they were hit by his death field and seven more he slashed with his new lightsaber. As twenty 501st Stormtrooeprs were in a firefight with thirty republic shock troopers a fight the 501st were clearly winning ten more republic shocktroopers tried to flank the stormtroopers. But Laios was waiting for them he force waved five of them then force lightinged the other five. As ten more tried to flank them Laios force sped to them and slashed them two by two with his double sided lightsaber. Vader Met General Rex in the chancellors office.

"My lord the senate bulding is ours ive called in remnant command reinforcements are on their way" He said. In orbit three star destroyers came out of hyperspace and all at once blasted a republic capital ship destroying it. As x-wings and y-wings flew at them they deployed tie fighters and interceptors destroying the republic fighters. As one of the star destoryed went to a ship to ship fight with antoher republic liberty class capital ship the star destroyer won but got some damage. As the star destoryer tyrant fired on three republic heavy frigaters allong with some tie fighter support they managed to destroy the three frigates. As the third star destroyer was in a fight with the last republic ship it managed to bring the republic capital ships shield down then hit her bridge crippling the ship. As it was finnished the three star destroyers launched several dozen transports to the surface. After several days the republic presence on the planet was defeated Coruscant belonged to the sith once more. As Vader stood on the Balconey with Laios he said, "We still have time, the empire will rise again and we have much work to do and little time" Vader said. "I also have these Metal seeds with them the empire will have limmitless reasources and gold" Vader said. "I contacted Yaga Minor the new imperial fleet is under constructoin over 34 star destroyers and firgates" Laios said. "Yes but two planets we must capture are Kuat and Kamino we will use the cloning Facility here and there and the shipyards at Kuat as well" Vader said.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker and i am sorry about all the mispelling and paragraphs from the first two chapters i fixed them also this chapter is only descriptoin of soldiers and vehicles there may be more chapters liek this in the furure

eclispe three times the size armor, shields, guns as a normal superstar destroyeras well as four photon beams and a supercoxal plasma laser capable of destroying any ship. This ship is the largest in the empires armada and was built at Kuat and serves as revans every if not every design flaw was worked out of the star destroyer the many designs the former rebels were use to exploiting they could not anymore the zstar destroyer was bigger faster stronger more feeicent and almost never needed matinence. about 20 miles long

class 1 star destroyer the main capital ship in the empire is techincly a class 2 in the old galactic empire but in the new it is upgraded and now has a photon cannon. Almost every if not every design flaw was worked out of the star destroyer the many designs the former rebels were use to exploiting they could not anymore the zstar destroyer was bigger faster stronger more feeicent and almost never needed matinence. 1615 meters long

class 2 star destroyer are slightly bigger slightly stonger hulled, slightly stonger shielded. slightly stronger weapons and a few more guns then class 1s but still have a photon cannon but is slightly every if not every design flaw was worked out of the star destroyer the many designs the former rebels were use to exploiting they could not anymore the zstar destroyer was bigger faster stronger more feeicent and almost never needed matinence. about 1620 meters long and the steel is slightly darker

Super star destroyer bigger then a fleet of star destroyers and has more weapons, hull, shield and firepower then a fleet of star destroyers. It also posseses three upgraded photon beams usiualy act as every if not every design flaw was worked out of the star destroyer the many designs the former rebels were use to exploiting they could not anymore the star destroyer was bigger faster stronger more feeicent and almost never needed matinence. Slightly over 15 miles long

e wing stronger faster and better then x wings

imeprial dreadnots are the empires frigates are about the size and firepower of nebulon b frigates if not stronger.

pocket star destroyers. Only a few meters smaller then a class 1 star destroers is still about 1603 meters long had about the same amount of shields hull and weapons as class 1 star destroyers but are more expendable and easy to make but still had no or almost no design flaws much like its larger and more powerful brothers the class 1 and class 2. They are often used in assaults but almost never guarding planets except planets being rebuilt,looks identicle to class 1 but without dome bridge deflector shields.

interdictor class star destroyers

basicly the excact same same as the class 1 star destroyer but has a gravity well generatorator. Rarly seen in assaults and usualy used as guard ships such as the seven in orbit above courasount and four in orbit about byss.

liberty class mon calimarie cruiser

the liberty was the capital ship of the new republic fleet in terms of size armor, shields and weapons it is about equal to a pocket star destroyers but against class 1 star destroyers a single liberty could somtimes be easily destroyed be destroyed against class 2s star destroyers even two liberties can be esaily destroyed by a single class 2 but that simply expresses the power of star destroyers the liberty is still a powerful ship.

nebulon frigate are the clasic frigate of the new rebublic while are slighly weaker then impeiral dreadnaught frigates are still formitible ships.

stallik much like a t-rex but 12 tons 23 feet tal 65 feet long and are more maroon. Are natrualy strong in the dark side more then even Hissis. They are not hostile to Dark Jedi in fact commonly are used as calvery in the empire have massive guns and armor attached with shields and Dark Jedi shade troopers ride them.

ksf officer

stormtrooper officer (If you have played the Wii or PSP version of Star wars force unleashed( the first game) they're the jet troopers) Have a more MK 2 stormtrooper hybrid helmet and red and black shaded parts of armor

appartment

residential area

resroratoin compound

hallway of entertainment compound

store

KSF statoin

imperial jungle commandos lookign exactly like they did int he Mk 2 clone armor and helmets

imperial swamp scout much like swamp trooper but green and more trained

imperial stormtroopers, look like a hyberid of Mk 2 clone trooopers and stormtroopers

navy commando (you'll know them if youve played force unleashed for wii or Play statoin portaple) Act as Marines

imeprial shade trooper Look much like shadowtroopers and wear armro with some areas cortosis lined and are flexable and they wear helmets that look much like new stormtroopers and are the dark Jedi of the empire and usualy have either, single , double or two lightsaber


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker

In the Jedi acadamy on Yavin 4 Kyle and his former padawan Jaden walked to the main conference room. As they got there the Jedi and Jedi students saw Luke walk in. "Listen up we have learned some distrubing news its only been a few months since Tavion and her cult were beaten and now the imeprials have retaken courasount as well as Kamino and Kuat their numbers of ships and soldiers have multiplied ten fold" Luke said. "Ok does this mean we have an empire again" Rosh said. "I'm afraid so but this time we have the advantage we havea new republic a Jedi order whoes numbers have multiplied since the disciples of Ragnos and the empire is smaller then it was before" Luke said. "So is the republic going to sit back and let the empire take the galaxy" Luke said. "No they are recruiting and raising an army and building a large fleet and since the number of Jedi and Jedi students have mutliplied we will help them" Luke said. "Wait i thought you killed the new sith lord" Niles said, "I did but he must have had a apprentice" Luke said. Later Luke met with Jaden and Kyle, in his chamber. "Jaden, Kyle i have called you here because i learned the empire has taken a great interest in the world Barthature" Luke said. "Barthature that rock what would the empire want there?" Kyle said. "That planet has a deep history in both the dark side and the sith even Tavoin was scared to try and take the energy there" Luke said. "So what happened?" Jaden said. "I sent a Jedi a few days ago but he hasen't returned yet so want you both to go and if there is trouble call in a new republic fleet nearby" Luke said.


	6. Chapter 6 realy 5

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker

Ch 5 The empires secret

As Jaden and Kyle were in Kyles ship the ravens claw as they arrived at the system, They saw the brown planet . "Wait there's no impeiral ships in orbit", Jaden said, "Thats right not even a space statoin" Kyle said. "This is commander Shie ready to assist" He said, "Not Yet we don't see any ships" Kyle said. As they landed they saw the imperial base They landed near the outskirts of the base. They saw a destroyed Jedi fighter, "It must have been the Jedis" Jaden said. "Where is he?" Kyle said, Kyle used his goggles "Wait i don't see any stormtroopers" Kyle said. "Maybe they're inside" Jaden said, "Maybe"Kyle said, Inside the Base an Imperial saw them. He got on the communicator, "My lord i see a pair of Jedi" He said. "Yes i will eveyrthing you said is set in motoin" He said. He got on a ship and left without notice. As Jaden and Kyle got tot he Base entrance they went inside. Kyle ignighted hsis single blue lighsaber. Jaden ignighted his double bladed yellow lightsaber. Jaden and Kyle used force sense, "I don't sense any one but us here" Jaden said. "Does that mean the Jedi is dead?" Jaden said. "I don't know if the empire left maybe he is still their prisoner" Kyle said, As they walked through the base hallways Jaden said, "Wait this base is huge why would the empire abandon abase like this?" Jaden asked. "Don't know thats what we shoulf find out" Kyle said. As they walked a door opened and three imeprial battle droids ran in firing. Jaden deflected the blasts then used destroy droid force technique. It overloaded the droids circits destorying them. "The empire left these Droids behind" Jaden said, "Maybe they intended to come back" Kyle said. As they went into another hallway four more battle droids ran in fireing. Kyle deflected their blows then sliced each one. As ten more ran in Kyle force waved four destroying them. As six fired at Jaden, He force jumped onto the scafolting they were on and slashed four of them with his double bladed lightsaber. he used destroy droid on the other two.

"Clear" Jaden said, As Kyle jumped to the scafolting they walked into another room it looked like a control room of some kind. "Wait a computer maybe there are logs" Jaden said. Kyle got on the compter. "No logs but a few perimiter camera readings" Kyle said, He played one two stormtrooperholograms appeared. "Make sure everythings ready we have orders to pull out in a few days" One said. Kyle played another this one had an officer, "Sir a Jedi is inside he has killed five men and is heading this way" A stormtrooper said. "Very well send in the-" It blanked out. "They obviously didn't want anyone to know what was here" Jaden said. "no but there is one more" Kyle said, He played it the Jedi walked in he looked around then ignighted his lightsaber. Kyle saw what looked like a shadowtrooper from Desanns campain. The dark Jedi ignighted a a single red lightsaber, The two exchanged lightsaber Blows but neither seemd to gain the edge until the Jedi tried to use force push but the dark Jedi blocked it and then force pushed the Jedi against the wall then used force lightning the Jedi Was Hurt he tried to push it back at the Dark Jedi but couldn't The Dark Jedi then leaped at the Jedi and they exchanged blows until the dark Jedi managed to slash the Jedi from shoulder from hip. Two stormtroopers came in and moved the jedis body and took his lightsaber.

"Well unfortunatly we know what happened" Jaden said, "Wait was that a shadowtrooper" Kyle said. "You mean those forceinfused soldiers Desann used" Jaden asked, "Yes but there's a problem they had green artisian krystals in the chest center they had blue Krystals" Kyle said. "Ive seen those before on armor they can turn a person completely invisable better then anything" Jaden said. "Yes but the armor on Shadowtroopers was Cortosis that looked cotosis but not as mutch as other shadowtroopers but cortosis yes" Kyle said. "There is one thing Shadowtroopers got it handed to them real Jedi this one seemed trained" Kyle said. "This must have been what the empire didn't want us to find out why they left the base why they left the droid behind so we wouldn't find out about it" Kyle said. Jaden uploaded the data into a datapack they then went back to the Jedi acadamy. As they arrived They showed it to Luke "Thats not good" Luke said, "Luke i don't think it was a shadowtrooper from Desann" Kyle said.

"It could be possible that who ever is leading the empire has found somone forcesensative and cloned them and is training them, they probably put some cortosis so they can't be killed by a random blow but not resrict their soldiers" Kyle said. "I fear the empire may be stronger then ever now" Luke said, Rosh and Malcolm ran in "Master Luke, Master Kyle, Master Knorr we just learned the leader fo the empire will make a broadcast all over the holonet on almost every planet in the galaxy" Rosh said, Rosh had recently become a Jedi Knight. All the Jedi and Jedi students in the Acadamy saw it as did all the empire and new republic . As they turned Luke was horrified when he saw it was none other then lord Varder. "Attention Galaxy this is Lord vader i have returned and now i am in command of the empire any planet who resists us sill be destroyed any system who joins the empire is welcome" Vader said. "This not good not good" Jaden said. Elsewhere on coruscant Lord Vader and Laios were walking. "The clones of you i made and we trained are perfoming well one even killed a Jedi alone" Vader said. "Yes Master but when will the dark side commit leave the galaxy?" Laios said. "Long enouph but now that your training is complete you should be as strong as your former master" Vader said. A commander came in front of them and said, "Sir we have word we have found what we were looking for on Barthature and the enemy thinks they found out our secret just as we planned" The commander said. "Excelent by the time they figure out our true plan it will be too late" Vader said.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker 2

CH 6: The empires true plan

In the Jedi Acadamy luke paced in his quarters, He then called Jaden and Kyle, "Jaden, Kyle i am concered about the empires presence on Barthature" Luke said. "But i thought it was abandoned so we wouldn't find out about the dark Jedi" Kyle said. "I thought so at first too but it seems a more then a cuincadince that you foudnth at reading and then why they didn't destroy the base" Luke said.

"I requested the republic search the area more and they found sith ruins, Jaden i want you and kyle to go there and help them look" Luke said. Jaden and Kyle got in the ravens claw and headed for the planet. As they got there they saw several Republic corvettes in orbit. As they landed they headed for the ruins. As they landed two republic soldiers greeted them. "Master Jedi glad you made it we have teams inside the imperial facility but we have lost contact with a few teams and there are imeprial battle droids inside" Pvt Shain said. Kyle and Jaden walked in and saw the half hallways half rock walls the empire had dug deep into. As they walked passed several republic soldiers they saw two at a door breathing deeply.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, Our team was beyond this door and we were engaed by several imperial battledroids we took out two but several more came in and we lost another three men so the two of us retreated into here and locked the door but there are more soldiers beyond this door that need help" One said. "Open it we'll deal with those droids" Jaden said. One of the soldiers opened the door and Jadne and Kyle ran in with their lightsabers ignighted. Kyle saw three droids he force wavced them into the wall destroyign them from the force of the blow then as another four blasted at him he deflected the blows and sliced the droids. As another ten ran in they were imediatly destroyed by Jadens destroy droid he force waved the other 5. As six more came in Jaden force leaped at them and sliced two imediatly one with each end of his doublesided lightsaber then he slashed the other four.

Kyle saw an elevator, "Jaden there" Kyle said, as they walked into it and went down the door opened and they saw two dead republic soldiers and three destroyed droids. They ignighted their sabers and saw seven Battle droids. As the droids fired the two Jedi deflected the blasts and then both used force wave destroying the seven imperial battle droids. They heard Blaster fire as they went through the next door they saw a large open area and twenty republic soldiers battleing 17 battledroids. Five droids were already destroyed and three republic soldiers were dead.

As another reublic soldier was blasted the republic soldiers managed to hit another two droids when a dark trooper phase 2 dropped in it fired its chain blaster killign ten repiblic soldiers. Jaden ran at it and deflected its blasts then used Destroy droid seven droids and damaged the dark trooper. As he slashed the droid in Half Kyle used force wave taking out five more droids he then slashed the rest. "Sir we have more troops in in the dig tunnels that are under attack" One said. Kyle and Jaden saw the tunnel. They got inside and saw a dead republic soldier but somthing was wrong he had bitemarks all over him. "what happened to him?" Jaden asked, Then they heard somthing a huge seven foot creature with tan skin and huge claws and fanges. It roared and ran at them Kyle slahsed it with his saber killing it. They moved throught through the tunnel until they came to an oppening and it looked like a base.

As they went in two battledroids ran at them firing. Jaden deflected the blows back at the droids, As they walked in they saw three republic soldiers firing at two droids when two turrets activated firing at them from behind killing the soldiers. Kyle slashed the two droids and Jaden used destroy droid on the turrets, "There must be an imperial still here contorllign all the guns" Kyle said. They saw a door and cut it open then saw an impeiral commander.

"Don't kill me" He said, "Your coming with us to deactivate those droids and turrets" Kyle said. They took him to a control room and he pressed several buttons on a computer and the droids and turrets deactived. "Commander nice job we can take the facility easily" A republic soldier said, The Impeiral pulled out two blaster and fired at Kyle and Jaden they deflected the blasts then ran out a door and said , "Jedi scum your in for a suprise". Just then a star destroyer came out of hyper space it fired at the republic corvettes and frigate destroying them. "Sir a star destroyer just came out of hyperspace and its deployign troops" A republic soldier said. "Kyle we need to get out there and help them" Jaden said, They ran outside into the canyon where 300 republic soldiers battled 400 stormtroopers. Above them an imperial gun cruiser was firing on the republic soldiers.

Kyle and Jaden were on a ledge where scouttroopers were firing the republic army, Jaden and Kyle force sped at them and slashed ten scouttroopers. They then ran into the outpost command center and two shade troopers. One ignighted two lightsabers the other ignighted a single saber. One Jumped at Kyle the other at Jaden. Jaden and the oen with a signle saber exchanged blows but neither could gain the advantage Jaden and the Dark trooper both tried forcewave but the shade trooper won and Jaden was thrown back. They exchanged blows again but neither still could get ahead. Jaden then used force speed but even when he did with the the cortosis armor he found it hard and them was finnaly able to stab the shadetrooper in a gap between his armor. Jaden saw Kyle and the other shadetrooper in a stalemate. He used forcewave pushing the shade trooper into the other room then cut the door controls and put a shield on it. "Lets uploud this then get out before that dark Jedi and more come in" Jaden said. Kyle uploaded it and they ran to the Ravens Claw and escaped the system.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts storymaker 2

ch 7 dirty little secret

As Luke and the other Jedi Master read that the empire was after an artifact there and apparently they got it. "We have picked up simmaler reports on Mannan, Dantioine, Koribon, and Kassishik" Kyle said, "Why would the empire be at all those worlds?" Jaden asked. "I don't know but wait" Luke said he ran to the Jedi Holocron. "Oh no, no,no, no , no" Luke said. "What is it?" Macen asked. "We have to go to Korribon now no time to explain get several Jedi and call a republic fleet" Luke said he sounded paniced.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

ch 8: Rise of Darth Revan

On Korribon Vader and an army of 501st commandos were with 41 dark Jedi, above the vally was 3 gun cruisers. Vader walked into the tomb of Revan. As five dark Jedi shade troopers placed the 50 relics aroudn the sarcoffogus and the tomb cellign opened night fell. As A dark Jedi Shade trooper saw seven republic soldiers and a Jedi. He jumped down and decloaked and then used force lighting killing the republic soldiers. The Jedi blocked it with hsi two lightsabers. The shade trooper ignighted his double sided lightsaber and the two started slashing at eachother until the dark Jedi was force pushed back. He then jumped from a wall and slashed at the Jedi again and was able to cut off his left hand he then used force lightning and the Jedi was unprepared and was hit by the lightning and was overwhelmed and killed.

"Jedi scum" He said, Inside Revans Tomb Vader saw the darkside commet fly over the sky. Vader using all his power and all the power from the dark side commet and the dark Jedi inside and the relics they corsed through him and to the body of Revan. The diead and decayed body healed instantly and eyes opened. Revan rose he put his mask on and pulled his lightsabers with the force. He then said, "Yes to be alive again it feels good, i am Revan the most powerful force weilder to ever live, Now my new apprentice let me destroy our enemies alone i must show them my power" Revan said. He walked out of the tomb and then walked to the valley. He ignighted his two sabers oen ruby th eother Violet as the army fired at him he deflected every shot without even having to raise his arms. As he walked by each man they instantly died from his force grip even without him raising his arms. As ten Jedi came at him he slashed two instatly before they could even defend. He overwhelemed two with force lightning hurricane killign them and 400 republic soldiers.

he used repulse killing another two and 500 Republic soldiers. Antoehr two were killed by his death feild as well as 200 republic soldiers. The Jedi tried everykind of force or lightsaber attack but Revan instantly blocked eveyrthing. As he used force Malstrom or force black hole and killed the rest of the Jedi and 1000 republic soldiers. As He used force Tsnunamie 3000 republic soldiers, Revan looked up and saw seven republic capital ships above him firing. He raised his hands and deflected the massive blasts, He then saw several dozen x wings and y wings fly at him he used force tsnamie and took them all out. He used force black hole and destroyed a republic capital ship. He used force grip on the rest forcing them into eachother destroying them all and then pulled the remains to the ground crashign into what was left of the republic army killing them. As 501st commandos killed or captured what was left of the republic forces. Vader and his dark Jedi. "Master you destroyed them" Vader said. "Yes Vader and soon you shall be a Biosithlord like me and we shall rule all thge universe" Revan said.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

CH 9 The foresworn.

Several Months had passed the empire was huge had several armadas ad armies and hundreds of cloned drak Jedi adn regualr sith lords. In Revans throne room on Courasount twlve Biosithlords stood before him, Yes my Biosithlords the foresworn, Lord Vader, Lord Iro, Lord Trein (Laios), Lord Tyrar, Lord Introin, Lord Marthen, Lord Shuikein, lord Shaeth, Lord Alleit, Lord Zeikron, Lord Malace, and Lord Gailein the thirteen of us are the foresworn, Now we have also rescued Grand Moff tarken and Imperial High grand admiral Piettand grand high admiral thrawn, we have an unlimited fleet and army and soon thoughsands of Dark Jedi and hundreds of regular sith lords, Now we have dozens of superstar destroyers with our limmitless metal and wealth, and your flagship is being remade from its remains from endor and my flagship the eclipse is under constructoin" Revan said.

Each Biosith lord was given a massive armada about three superstar destroyers one to be the biosithlords lords flagship the other two for massive support along with twenty class 2 star destroyers 30 class 1s and fourty frigates and about 100 squadrons of ties. Revans Armada had the eclipse as his flagship and six regular superstar destroyers 40 class 2 star destroyers 60 class 1s 70 frigates and 1000 ties. Each Biosithlord had their own planet that only they had autority over that neither the other foresworn or even Revan could tell them what to do. Vader picked Vejum and went back to his bast castle and made it larger. Each Biosith lord would normaly have their armada gaurding their planet while they were on it but if they and their armada weren't there then they would usualy have just a level five spacestatoin three class 1 star destroyers 2 class 2s six frigates.

These ships would not actualy be part of the armada but would always defend the planet. Beside the thirteen biosithlord armadas all planets that were under empire control had a fleet in orbit the more important ones had multiple star destit royers. Some like Kuat, Baston, Yaga minor, Fondor, Koribon, Reborn Byss, had super star destroyers gaurding them. Two armadas guarded courasount one would only be there is revan was there it was his armada the other one would always be there consisting of three level five space statoins four hypervelocity guns on the surface, a satalite defense grid, two superstar destroyers, 20 class 2 star destroyers, 30 class 1 star destroyers, 40 frigates and 750 ties. The fleets guarding would remain at planets fleets for attack there were several dozen some bigger then other some even had Superstar destroyers even when they didn't have a biosithlord and a few attack Armadas. With Metalseeds the empires planets could each have limmitless gold which meant limmitless wealth and limmitless Aulsteel and altered it making it stronger then normal warship hulls possed by the new republic.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

E wings

Out of range in orbit above Fresia a small republic fleet was watching a huge imperial fleet guarding the planet. Two class 1 star destroyers a class 2 six frigates and a level 5 space statoin. The republic fleet had had three nebulon frigates and five correnlain corvettes. In the sundren heart captain antillies flagship he saw the massive imperial fleet and sighed. "Sir there is no way we can take that fleet with our current forces and with how the war has been going i doubt reinforcements will help us" The Lt on the frigate izeia said. "No we know the empire is bulding new e wings they are suppose to be the next best fighters the new republic will need them desperatly and we can't let the empire have them" Captain Anntilies said. "Isn't it kind of sad we have to steal imperial weapons and can't make our own" Sgt Dillen said. "Does it matter we need these fighters" Antilies said. "Well there is no way we can beat those ships not to mentoin the substantail imperial ground presense there and how the locals are with the empire" Cpl Marns said. "I have an idea we stole the xwings by lureing the fleet guarding it to kuat when we attacked it" Anntilies said. "Sir Kuat is even heavleir guarded then Fraisia" Cpl Malain said.

"No the same general idea we are going to Alderan" Antillies said. As they jumped to Alderan they saw the reborned planet using super advanced technology the empire had taken the remains of planets destroyed like Alderan and Byss and remande them into their former selves like before their destructoin. Luke called it the one good thing the empire did, "Sir why are we here?" Cpl nailing said, "The empire has Autsteel farms all over the planet must be hundreds of thoughsands do you know how much metal the empire gets from here" Antilies said. "Sir they have Autsteel farms on all their planets" Cpl Maying said, "yes but not nearly as many as alderan so we just have to stay away from the level three spacestatoin the corvettes fire on fighters and bombers and the frigates will take out hte imperial corvettes then we jack their supply ships until they call for help from the nearby system of fraisia" Anntiles said. "That might work" Lt trans said. As the fleet saw an imperial transport and a pair of imeprial corvettes guarding it along with a squadron of tie fighters. "Engage" Captain antilies said, as the corvettes fired at the tie fighters they wiped out half the squadron before they knew what hit them. As the others tried to attack the corvettes but were shot down and the frigates fired on the corvettes they tried to fire back but their guns were anti fighter mainly and had little effect on the frigates sheilds and their light shields and hull were overwhelemed by the three frigates fire. As they were destroyed.

As The sundren heart attached itself to the imeprial transport a few republic Marines boarded the ship onboard the imperial transport there were no imeprial Marines since it was just a cargo ship just some workers and thy had no real training and only plast pistols. As they took the cargo and put it in the sundren heart they used a special device that allowed them to listen in on imperial ship to ship coms. "This is the Alderan system we are under republic attack request assistance" An imperial officer said, "this is fleet commander Allin of the Fresia fleet we are here on guard duty and must defend the planet we cannot assist" He said. "No luck we need to hit them harder" Captain Antillies said,As they attacked another twp corvettes and cargo ship they took out the corvettes and took the cargo "These reasourses will help the new republic greatly" Cpl Lou said. "This is the ALderan system we have lost several ships and they are stealing the cargo we need asssistance" The officer said.

"This is commander Allin we are not leaving our post" He said, "Still nothing sir" Sgt Shinto said. "They are getting desperate we need to hit them one more time" Anntilies said, As they hit another two corvettes and destroyed them they boarded a third cargo ship and took its cargo. "This is the Alderan system we are under heavy attack we need assistance" The officer said. "This is captain Mason of imperial fleet delta 873 we are close to your locatoin and are enrout to assist" Captain Mason said. "We did it" CPl Lang said. "Wait imperial Fleet delta 873 thats not the fleet guarding Fresia" Captain Antillies said, As five dreadnotsand eight corvettes came out of hyperspace captain antiles said. "All Units fall back we can't beat a fleet like that" As they pulled back to their base on Felicia they learned the empire had finnished the E wings and the empire was now using them.


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

ch11: A Jedis missoin

Jaden was in the Jedi acadamy and Kyle was Breifing him, "The empire is getting bolder and stonger every day we need you to go on special missoins not attacking the empire directly but helping the effort the new republic has started a draft every one avalable must fight" Kyle said. "Am i to undertake these tanks alone or is someone else in the acadamy coming with me?" Jaden asked. "Neither you won't be going alone but not with another rergular Jedi. It must be tight but you will go with new republic soldiers and Clone Jedi" Kyle said. After hearing his breifing Jaden prepared for the missoin.

He had hoped someone from the acadamy would acompany him but especialy one person Anna. She was a human who was cudcasoun had tanish brownish hair and blue eyes she became a student about the same time he was and was present at the Jedi vs Cult battle on Korribon at this time she was a Jedi knight like him. Jaden had been secretly having feelings for her the old Jedi code forbid love or even such feelings but the new code established let Jedi show more emotoin. As Jaden landed on Commenar he met three new republic soldier. "Ahh yes the Jedi is here listen we have imperial saboteurs and assalaints inside a power facility we need your help" Sgt Violon said. Sith assailant were dark Jedi cloned by the empire but went through little training in the force and lightsaber but were never intended to go up against jedi even cloned jedi mostly ment to go on certain missoins with saboteurs. As Jaden and two republic soldiers went inside two saboteurs decloaked and fired killing the soldiers but Jaden defleted the blasts back at the saboteurs and then moved ahead to the next room and saw four saboteurs he used force wave on two killing them. As the other two fired he deflected their blasts then slashed them both. As he went ahead and saw five republic soldiers who had taken two casualties fighting four saboteurs who lost one man.

As Jaden ranup and slashed two he used force wave on the other two killing them when an assailant came inhe tried to slash Jaden but he blocked every slash then threw three slashes back at the assailant the third one kit his chest and killed him. As he opend the door he saw a clone jedi standing over the body of a dead assalaint. "Move ahead i have this hall" The clone Jedi said. As he did he saw two republic soldiers trying to retreat as three of their men were dead and two saboteurs dead but six firing at them. Jaden force sped ahead and slashed all six saboteurs in seconds

. As he slowed down another assalaint came in and tried to use force push but Jaden blocked it and used force wave sending the assalaint to the wall he got up and tried force lightning but Jaden blocked that as well then used force pull and drew the assaiant to him as he got up he tried to defend against Jadens blows but could not after two strikes the third one cut his hip and he was killed. "This is Jeid knight Jaden Knorr the Statoin is secure" He said. "Excelent you may return to the Acadamy now" Sgt Violon said. As he returned he saw Anna in one of the quarters he followed her there. Rosh and Paul on the other end of the hall saw him "Thats right Jaden make your move" Rosh said. As jaden came in he saw Anna undo her pony tail by taking off the tie. "Jaden what are you doing here?" Anna said, "Anna i just got back from my missoin on commanar" Jaden said. "Well i'm glad your alright, oh i forgot i never thanked you for back on Korribon" Anna said back on the battle of korribon when Jaden entered the valley he saw Anna fighting two new reborns. She handled one but with two they overwhelmed her and one was about to slash her when Jaden used force speed and blocked the slash then defeated the reborn and Anna beat the other one.

"It was nothing you would have done the sam" Jaden said. "Well if thsts it don't take this the wrong way why are you here?" She asked, Jaden sighed and felt like leaving but he stayed strong. "Anna i wanted to tell you this alone but i have feelings for you for some time now" Jaden said. "Oh" Anna said, "Well thats good because lets just say feelings mutual" Anna said. pulled him close and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

Ch 12: unclear path

Luke called all Jedi knights and Masters to the chamber, "I brought you here because i have some bad news, the war against the empire has only gotten worse the empire now controls nearly 67 percent of the galaxy and their fleet army and number of dark Jedi shade troopers have only increased, I think it would be best if we increased the amount of cloning of clone Jedi and the non clone Jedi stay here and go on no more missoins" Luke said, "What luke the republic needs us" Kyle said, "I know but if we continue we may face dark Jedi on missoins" Luke said. "I know some of you like Jaden, Kyle, Paul, Master Julius and Rosh have defeated trained dark Jedi knights before but they are only induvidualy getting stronger and more numberus" Luke said. "But luke clone Jedi won't be enouph for the republic what about the clone wars the Jedi took place in that war not clone Jedi" Rosh said. "Clone Jedi are basicly regular Jedi but more expendable no offense X2" Luke said, "None taken" X2 said X2 was one of the Jedi masters he was a clone of a Jedi named Galon Frey from the clone wars but after killing his Jedi General he left the empire and joined the rebeloin and had to fight his only brother and after the fall of the first empire he became a Jedi and slayed his sith lord brother. He wasn't the template for thew Jedi clones the new republic used. "After the clone wars the Jedi were destroyed and besides there were thousands of Jedi there are barly two hundred of us now" Luke said. "Maye Luke is right we should focus more on training the clone Jedi so they can stand up against the trained Dark Jedi clones from the empire" Jaden said. "He's right but the new republic must comb every planet they control for force users" Anna said. "They are" Luke said, "This acadamy is protected by a Holocron so they won't find us unless they search the planet on the surface itself" Luke said. "It will probably be the safest place if you have freinds or family or loved ones bring them here but once here they must stay to keep the Acadamy safe i will tell this to the students as well" Luke said. As the Jedi and Students contacted their freinds and Families Luke went to his communicator "Mara your studies om Ossus will have to wait you better get back to the acadamy before the empire attacks" Luke said. "Ok i'm on my way love you" She said. "Love you too" Luke said, Kyle got got on his communicator "Jan its Kyle i just got news the empire might try and hit the republic main worlds you might want to get over here it's safer" Kyle said. "Ok i'll head over there" Jan said. Jaden got on his "Brandon its me Jaden i know your on courasount little bro but if the empire learns your my brother and i'm a Jedi they might kill you" Jaden said. "Ok i'll head tp Yavin four"Brandon said. Rosh and Paul and the others Jedi adn Students conacted their loved ones and told them to come to the acadamy.


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle storymaker 2

There are 5 type of shade troopers (Dark Jedi regulars carry single red lightsabers)and armor is regular shade troopers Sith Maruaders( are still skilled in dark force powers but more skilled in lihgtsabers carry two red lightsabers) Their armor is lighter and more flexable but not as lightsaber proof (Not that any of the dark Jedi need it or anything) Sith Destroyer (have double bladed red lightsabers and are equaly skilled like regular dark Jedi but are more skilled against other Jedi then fighting a group of soldiers) SIth masters have skills of all three dark Jedi and lightsaber style varies. Regular sith lords like masters but stronger and often command armies as four or five star generals (All shade dark force users are clones)

ch 13: The diciples of Ragnos

As a pair of class 2 star destroyers came out of hyperspace in orbit above the planet Veron, Onboard the Lightning shock the captain, Captain Lockhard was speaking with Lt Allyin. "How long until the rest of the forces arrive?" Lt Allyin asked, "Any minute now" Captain Lockhard said. Just then another imeprial fleet came out of hyperspace in the fleet was a trio of class 1 star destroyers four pocket stat destroyers and seven dreadnot frigates came out of hyperspace. "I do say since our ship got new anti fighter guns we don't need to waist any time or unlimmited resources making corvettes" Lt Allyin said. As several Squadrons of E-wings escorted large transports to the planet surface.

They first deployed several hundred stormtroopers and about two dozen dark Jedi shade troopers. As four Stalliks were also dropped from one of the star destroyers the four tyrannosaur like creatures landed on a mountain breaking their falls. As they climbed down and met up with the imperial army. On each Stallik was two stormtroopers each controling a manual gun and a shade trooper dark Jedi on the neck medal saddle the main rider.

As the rest of the empires army was deployed completely there were 17 thousand stormtroopers 5 AT-ATs 20 At-Sts, Six long range artilery guns. As well as 24 dark Jedi and 4 dark Jedi masters, Leading them was a Storm Lt General and a Sith lord , Lord X74. "All forces move out" Lord X74 said, As the Imperial army moved across the land several of the stormtroopers and stormtrooper officers started to chat "So why are we here?" One said. "I here there is a rumered sith cult that challenges the empire here" The officer said, As they moved through furthure into the plane in an AT-AT one of the drivers saw several contacts on the motoin tracker. "Sir nothing on visual but motion tracker shows movement all over" The Driver said to a Shade trooper Maurader in the cokpit. He got on the COM link, "This is X49 we have movement they may have stealthfield generators" He said. "I sense dark Force users but it feels so corrupted" Lord X74 said, Just then 300 soldiers in gray armor decloaked and fired at the imperials and killed several stormtroopers but the imperials fired back killing several dozen of the soldiers. One of the scout troopers aimed his sniper at one of the soldiers the gun so powerful it took off the soldiers head. Standing on one of te AT-ATs heads was a Regular shade trooper he deflected the soldiers blasts back at them killing several. He then used force pull forcing 12 soldiers off the cliff.

On the cliff one of the mystery soldiers was gripped and thrown off the edge twelve of the soldiers turned around but saw nothing but six were force waved off the cliff and the rest blasted. As two more were killed each one by a lightsaber slash a Shade trooper Marauder decloaked along with several shadowtroopers. "You didn't think you were the only ones with stealth field generators did you" The Shade Marauder said. On the other cliff six shadowtroopers were in a firefight with 16 of the mystery soldiers a fight the shadow troopers were clearly winning. As it went on only two shadowtroopers were killed while 13 of the soldiers were killed. As four shadowtroopers pointed their blasters at the three they said. "Put down your weapons in the name of the empire surrendure" One said. Just then two of the shadowtroopers were forc epushed killing them. The other two turned and one was slashed by a sith culist. Another one force jumped over the last shadowtrooper and stabbed him in the back.

Just then they were both force waved and saw a Regular shadetrooper"Why don't you pick on another dark forceuser" The shade trooper said. As one tried force push he blocked it and then blocked their lightsaber slashes. As he slashed back he managed to slash one across the c hest then blocked the second ones slash and said. As he pushed the cultists lightsaber aside he used force lightning overwhelming the cultist and killing him, aS The imperial army moved forward more they saw in infront of them a sith temple. As they got closer six stormtroopers and a sith Marauder and sith Destroyer walked inside. "A sith temple and a sith Cult?" One of the stormtroopers said. As the stormtroopers and shade troopers split up seven of the mystery soldiers decloaked and fired but the stormtroopers fired back. One of the soldiers tried to bash a stormtrooper with his rifle but he missed and then was tackled by the stormtrooper and killed by the imperials elbow as he swung it and it struck his jaw shattering it. After the firefight only one stormtrooper was killed the rest gunned downt he mystery soldiers.

In another room a Marauder walked but spun around and ignighted his sabers as two cultist sung their sabers at him. They then both used force push sending the Marauder forward several feet, As he jumped back up he waited till then force jumped ot him then used republse sending them both flying. As oNe got back up he tried to block against the Marauders slashes but could not and was decapitated. As the second one tried to slash the Marauder several times he was force gripped then caught in a force Malstrom killing him. In the main chamber the shade trooper destroyer went in and saw a pair of theMystery soldiers. He then looked up to see a Cultist in red robes and a turtle nacka dn helm like object on his head. He jumped down and ignighted two lightsabers, As he salshed at the Shade trooper destroyer he blocked the blows but found the cultist to be skilled. As th ecultist used force push the Shade trooper was barley able to block it then force waved back sending the cultist flying but he got up again and slashed at the Shade destroyer. The Culist then used force lightning, The shade destroyer countered with death field. The two killing fields met neither able to gain the edge but the destroyer was able to overpower te culist ad his death field struck the cultist and as his strength was replenished the culsits life force was taken. 

The Destroyer then grabbed the cultist and force chocked him, the cultist was too weak from the death field to try and break free. As he killed him he saw a regular cultist try and escape but he force dashed at him and before the culist could even ignite his saber his hand holding it was cut off and he was force gripepd and held against the wall. "Tell me who are you what is your purpose?" The Destroyer said. He used horror to break the cultist mind. The Man screamed then whimpered "Are you ready to talk?" The Destroyer said.

"Yes i am, i am part of the sith cult the new Diciples of Ragnos a direct descendent of the recently defeated one. We found out there were actualy eight sceptors well seven now. We have six regulars and the master one, Our leader is collecting force energy and emporering us cultist with basic force and lightsaber skills" The cultist said.

"What about him he wasn't an ordinary cultist?" The destroyer said pointing to the cultist he had jsut slayed. "He was a reborn cultist you see our leader found another place with identicle power as the valley of the Jedi. There using artusian Crystals he made an army of reborns. Then gave them more power with the sceptors making them almost as powerful as a fully trained Jedi" The Cultist said. "We are trying to bring back Marka Ragnos and Naga Shada and many other Biosith lords in their own bodies to challenge the empire and Foresworn" The Cultist said. The Destroyer then used a burst of Death field killing the cultist.  
>"This is shade trooper D42 i think we have a problem" He said over the COM link.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle

CH 13: Sith cult

In Orbit above Courasount was the more ships in orbit then the rest of the imperial fleet. In the Imeprial Palace the entire forsworn was Gatherd. "My Biosithlords i have called you here because i have felt a disturbence in the dark side." Revan said, "I have as well" Vader said, "I believe the old sith cult the diclples of Ragnos have returned and have a more powerful scepter of Ragnos and have used artusain crystals and the power of the scepters storned force energy managed to creat more reborns and with additoinal scepter power is making their powers as strong as trained dark and regular Jedi" Revan said. "They won't have the disciplin and training our dark Jedi do" Darth Malace said.

"No but with the sceptors power Malan is sending info into their minds as well giving the reborns better saber skills then regular cultists" Revan said. "He is mounting an army and a fleet he may be a threat" Darth Tyrar said. "Indeed that is why i have come up with a plan" Revan said, "Sir are you sure we would only control 62 percent of the Galaxy" Darth Iro said."Does it matter there is millions of planets in the galaxy" Darth Tyrar said.

"Making Peace with the new republic we can both prosper and it won't change mush takign the other part of the Galaxy besides if we end the war witht he Jedi we can focus on internal things it is my final decisoin" Revan said. Revans plan was to team up with the new republic and defeat the diciples of Ragnos. Later in the palace Vader walked with Revan through the hallway of the sith. "Master you know don't you" Vader said, "Yes" Revan said, "You must tell me Master i need to know who my father truely is" Vader said. "You already know who your Father was and is Vader search your feelings" Revan said.

Vader did and since he was a biosithlord he finnaly found the answer but could it really be true. "Master is it true is it" Vader said, "It is and you now know the truth" Revan said, "If it is true the Jedi belived the force was behind my birth" Vader said. "That is partly the truth but it was my genes that did the job my son" Revan said. "But you are so much like your mother" Revan said. "Shmi was my mother" Vader said, "Actualy she was more like a baby mother you were not her maternal son" Revan said. "How?" Vader asked.

When a Jedi exile who followed me in the mandalorian wars came to help me destroy the emporer we both fell to the dark side again when we almost destroyed him. But unknown to the Galaxy we returned to Korribon and learned the power and secrets of the Biosith lords there, After going through certain trials be both became more powerful then any force wealder ever before or ever would be, Then we realized neither of us wanted to live at the time period we were in but we didn't want to wait so we used our power and created an aspect in the force with both our genes in it, In four thousand years it would be released and it would impregnate the first human woman it must have Been Shmi, Your mother and i then killed eachother but planeted special artifacts and created the dark side commet so we could be resurected unfortunatly an echo of death inside your mother consumed her soul when she died and she could not be resurected" Revan said.

Vader had learned much then who his true parents were and how Revan his father got his power.


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle

Ch 14 the alliance

After Revan sent a message to the new republic many were uneasy for the alliance but had little choice. As Revan, Vader and Iro and Tarken met Monmonthma and luke and Kyle. As they made the terms it was the empire would return Kashyyyk and Corellia but they would show no agression or assist any forces tryign to overthrow imeprial goverments and they would show no agression towards you and leave the Jedi alone and try not to seduce any Jedi and any that want to Join the sith would be turned down.


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle

Ch:Battle of the deathstar 3

The empire was building a third deathstar in the MAW guarding it was a superstar destroyer , 4 level five space statoins, 35 class 2 star destroyers 40 class 1s , 70 frigates and a few thoughsand e the superstar destoyer the annihilator a pair of Shade troopers were in a hallway. "So this could be the most boring post in the empire" One said. "Keep saying that and the next place to get attacked will be this place " The other one said. As they finnished talking the long range sensor detected several hyperspace signatures. As a fleet of cult ships came out of hyperspace the imperial armada and their satelight defense grid began firinging on the cult fleet. As the cult fleet fired back onboard the superstar destroyer the Annihilator admiral Gaarn saw the cult fleet, "Do they realy think they can beat us with a fleet that size they must be fools" He said to himself. As he directed the armada he was easily beating the cult fleet when several boarding ships attached to the annihilator.

As several cult soldiers came in two were blasted by two imeprial navy commandos as the other four turned around one of the commandos threw a grenade killing three the other one tried to bash one of the commandos but he grabbed the cult soldiers arms after her avoided the blow and forced the man into the wall and bashed the back of the neck with his elbow killing the man. In another hall several more cult soldiers came out of a boarding craft and got in a firefight with several Navy commandos. As a single commando was killed the whole team of cult soldiers were killed. As another oen attached a culist came out with seven cult soldiers as three commandos blasted four of the cult soldiers the cultist came out and ignighted his saber he deflected the blasts and then slashed one of the navy commandos and force pushed another into the wall killing him. The cultist was forcewaved back and as were the three cultist soldiers killing them the cultist got up and saw a dark Jedi Shade trooper. The shade trooper ignighted a single lightsaber and then as the cultist tried force push on the shade trooper but he blocked it and then force leaped forward and slashed at the cultist but the cultist barley blocked it but after two more slashes from the shade trooper the third oen he managed to slash the cultist from shoulder to hip. Elsewhere in a larger room two pods attached as fourteen cult soldiers got and two cultists came out as well. Another door opened and several navy commandos battled the cult soldiers.

As two commandos were shot ten cult soldiers were killed. As Two cultists each slashed a commadnos one force pulled one forward and slashed him. The other one force jumped over behind a navy commando and stabbed him. As a door opened a Shade trooper ran in and ignighted both his sabers and force repulsed sendind both cultist flying and killign two cult soldiers. As they came back slashing at the dark Jedi he slashed back easily killign one. He then let out a burst fo force lightning the second cultist tried to block it but couldn't and was overwhelemed by it and killed as were the other two cult soldiers. In Hnager 3b three boarding craft attached themselves, amd 21 cult soldiers, two cultist and a cult reborn came in.

As 22 navy commandos were in the hanger and started a firefight one got on a turret and took out five cult soldiers. The other commandos took out thirteen of the cult soldiers with only two cassualties on there side. As the cultis each slashed a navy commando and the reborn wearing yellow had two sabers slashed a navy commando with each and then used force push killing three navy commandos when a shade trooper came in and a Shade destroyer, As they both used force wave the rest of the cult soldiers were killed. Theshade trooper force jumped over two the two cultists tried to slash him but he blocked both their sabers and slashed back at both after two slashes on one the third slash.

The second one tried to force jump away but was force pulled to the shadetrooper and slashed, The shade destroyer exchanged blows with the reborn cultist the cultist tried force push and the shadedestroyer was pushed back but when in the air pushed himslef upright with his hands and ignighted his double bladed lightsaber and then used force wave and the cultist was pushed back into the wall as he got up he tried force lighning but the Shade destroyer blocked it he struggled a little but blocked it then lunged forward and slashed at the cultist until he was able to cut off his left arm.

The cultist still tried to block the slashed with his other saber but the shade destroyer grabbed the cultist by the neck and lifted him up and used death drain and it killed the reborn cultist and his slight wounds from the lighting even when he blocked it he got some from it reacting with his armor a slight disadvatage to wearingit but it would protect him from dyign from a random lightsaber blow. Out in space a cult battleship was blow to pieces by a class 1 star destroyer another was hit in the bridge by a class 2s photon cannon and then a friagte by it was overhwhelemd by the same class 2 star destroyer. Three battleships were overwhelmed by the annihilator and several CUlt carrier launched over 100 pods and transports tword the undercontructoin deathstar. Onboard the regular sith lord incharge lord X394 he was on the command deck. "WHat are they thinking we have over a million soldiers and 30000 dark Jedi they can't take or destroy this statoin" He said. As they got close several dozen were shot down by the turrets or e wings as abotu 123 pods and 24 transports landed soem close range class 1 star destroyers.

As the cult soldiers and cultists and cultist reborns. All over the deathstar navy commandos and shade troopers were battling the disciples of ragnos and winning in the main computer room lord X394 just finnished force gripping a force reborn and threw his body down next to two other reborn cultist he killed one with his two lightsabers one with death field and the one he just killed. Two shadowtroopers just finished gunning down seven cult soldiers and a third used his unarmed combat skills to kill one. Another SHadowtrooper came in "Sir we captured an enemy soldier aparently they aren't here to capture or destroy the death star they're after the death star plans here in the main computer" The shadowtrooper said. "Get on the horn with Admiral Garn tell him to make sure the interdictors and star destroyers with gravity well genrators acitvate them no ship escapes" Lord X394 said. As the death star defenders killed all the remaining cult forces and the death star plans were defended only a few imperial ships were lost almost all of them were frigates and those that were lost could be replaced quickly and easily. Lord X394 contacted the Biosithlord lord Marthen.

"My lord somehow the disciples of ragnos learned about the death star constructoin site and tried to steal the plans" Lord X394 said. "Did they get the plans?" Lord Marthen asked , "No i have them here and our armada has taken minnimal losses" Lord X394 said. "Good but how did they learn where the death star is under constructoin not even the new republic nows where it is?" Lord X394 said. "We will have to interogate any prisoners you got" Lord Marthen said. "I have a few cult soldier, three cultists and a single cult reborn" Lord x394 said. "Good i'm on my way i want to interogate them myself" Lord Marthen said.


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle

ch 16: Tyber Zann

On Courasount Vader and Revan and Thrawn were in the throne room, "How did it happen?" Lord Vader asked, "I don't know every man there was either a clone, droid or so high up i made sure they would not be corrupt how?" Revan asked, Thrawn stepped forward, "My lord if i may i wish to take a furthure look at this case" He asked, "You may High grand admiral" Revan said.

After a few hours he came back, The red eyes of the Chiss came to Revans mask, "My lord i have seen this before it is corrutpion seeds not at the maw itself but throughout areas that could lead one to it" Thrawn said, "But i made sure the empire would be uncorrutpable" Revan said, "Yes and it is but certain non clone and noncannon officials can find and get certain info from non corrutables and they think their not" Thrawn said. "Who did this?" Vader asked, "I know who did it ive seen his unique touch he caused much trouble in the old Galactic empire he was my old freind and stole the emporers vaults he is Tyber Zann" Thrawn said.

"Zann ive heard of him" Vader said , "Yes he spread mutch corrutpion in the old galactic empire and after you and Palpatine died he went to Kuat and while the rebels and imperials fought, he stole the vaults getting potentaily trilloins of Credits but judging by his activity he must not have spent more then a million" Thrawn said. "This man will not threaten us Thrawn i want him now!" Revan said, "He is hard to find but if i could get us the vaults back it might make it possible to catch him" Thrawn said, "I will get two good enouph to catch him" Vader said.


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer i do not own star wars or lucasarts or the inheritence cycle

Ch 17 : The Vaults

As Thrawns Armada came out of hyperspace 20 class 2s and 25 class 1s and 40 friagtes and a single superstar destroyer they saw a space statoin. "There it is" Thrawn said he and his armada began the attack as he sent Navy commados and a Shade Dark Jedi onboard.

As a shuttle landed in the hanger a Shade marauder and several Navy commandos came out. As they came into a hallway three mercenaries fired one hit a Navy commando and killed him. The other Navy commandos fired back killing the mercenaries, as several more mercenaries came in one commando used self defense and killed a merc. The shade Marauder deflected the blasts slashed two mercs one with each of his sabers.

As he force waved three more and then slashed another two with his sabers, As he saw two with grenade launcheds he used death field killing them. He and his Navy commandos walked into the main computer room and a defiler he pulled out a gun and blasted a commando but was then force gripped by the shade Marauder and once dead thrown into a wall.

As the shade Marauder came to the computer one of the navy commandos hacked into the computer and got the vault key and with it the vualts would belong to the empire again. As Thrawn finnished Zanns ships his men came back, "Sir we have the key" One said. "Excellent soon Zann will be ours" Thrawn said.


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer i do not own star wars or the inheritence cycle

Ch 19: Destructoin of the Zann consortoun

As the slave 1 came out of hyperspace Derin and Boba Fett saw two Kelble class battleships in orbit and a level four space statoin. "I can get us there un detected once we have Zann i'll call in an imperial fleet to take over the planet" Boba said. As they got tot he planet undetected they saw several twilik structures and a consutoum barraks aparently it was an outpost as they flew furthure they saw another baraks and a palace, They landed on a cliff close enouph to the palace. As Boba used his jet pack to fly onto a Palace ledge. As he walked on it a merc saw him and tried to shoot him but Boba blasted him with his wrist blaster. The merc fell off the ledge and another tried to bast him with his rifle but he grabbed the mercs arm and flipped him over the edge and the merc fell to the distant ground. As Derin force jumped to the ledge a grenade merc tried to fire a grenade at them but was blasted by Boba. They came to a door and Derin ignighted his saber and cut it open and they went inside. As several Mercs ran at them Derin used force lighting on them killing six and slashed another four with his saber.

"Nice job" Boba said, As they got in an elevator and went down three defilers were waiting for them they each threw a charge Boba jumped away from it and then used his blaster on one killing him. Derin sent the other two charges at one of the defilers killign one the other tried to blast him but he deflected every blast then used death field on the Defiler killing him. As they opened th enext door they saw Tyber zann at his desk, He looked up and saw them "Zann if you don't want to die slowly and painfully you will surrendure now" Derin said. "Fools i know the empire wants me dead be gone, Uri Silri we have guests" Tyber said he pulled out a blaster and fired two shots Derin deflected one and Boba avoided the other one. As a nightsister and Falink ran in Derin ran at the nightsister into another room. As did Boba with the Falink. As Silri lignighted her saber whip and Derin held out his lightsaber. "You will fall witch" Derin said, "I can deafeat you whenever i please weakling" Silri said they exchanged lightsaber blows but Derin had the advantage as he used force wave he sent Silri back. He got up and tried force drain but Derin let out a burst fo death field that overpowered silris life drain. As she was hurt by the blast, another door opened and two cultist ran in brandishing their lightsabers .

"You can't beat me on your own cna you" Derin said, "Kill him" Silri said. As the three of them all attacked Derin he was able to block all of their attacks then used repulse sending the three flying . As the cultist got up and tried t slash him again he slashed back and managed to slash ones head off then used force grip on the other one he tried to force push Derin away but he was too strong for the cultist and Derin finnished him off. As he force pulled Silris whip to him he broke it in his hand. Silri force pulled one of the dead cultists saabers and then tried to attack Derin again. As they did Derin managed to slash Silri across her waist the force waved her into the wall. Eslewhere As Boba fought Uri he moved and dodged the Falinks blade attacks and tired to use flamethrower but everytime he tried somthing the Falink healed quickly. As Uri tried to simply bash Boba with his bladed Boba blocked them with his arm gaurds and felt the Falkink press down on Boba fett when he saw a lightsaber go through Uris chest. "Heal that" Derin said, As they walked back into Tybers office Derin used force lightning on two Defilers killing them. As Boba tackled Zann he took his gun and coffed him. "I can pay you handsomly let me go" Tyber said. "No" Boba said, As they retunred to the slave 1 and left Ryloth an imeprial fleet attacked and took the planet.

As the slave 1 landed on courasount Derin took Zann to Revan and a stormtrooper paid Boba. As Revan interoggated Zann himself and found out how the cultist got so many men and ships aparently there was another Star forge and a planet that the cult had taken over and brainwashed several million men into service.


	21. Chapter 21

disclaimer i do not own star wars or the inheritence cycle

CH 22: Lost ship

In the Jedi temple Rosh and Jaden were i Lukes chamber "Rosh Jaden since you two are two of the Acadamies more skilled Jedi knights i want to send you on a missoin" Luke said, "The empires spies have found the locatoin of a cult base and told us since its near republic space the new republic sent a frigate and two corvettes to investigate, but they haven't returned, "I want you two to go and find out if their ok" Luke said. "Ok were on it" Rosh said. As Jaden and Rosh walked to the hanger Rosh spoke "So Jaden how are things with Anna going?" "Fine you should find somone" Jaden said. "Hey just becasue Jedi cam love now doesn't mean we have to" Rosh said. As they got into Jedi fighters and took off to the cordinates. As they got to the small asteroid field they saw nothing but asteroids. "Its quite too quite" Jaden said over the COM link "Jaden look a destroyed corvette" Rosh said. "Maybe the diciples of Ragnos are here" Jaden said, "Jaden look another corvette this one lookes damaged but still online" Rosh said. Jaden saw a damaged correlian corvette landed on an asteroid. "Lets check it out" Jaden said, They landed their fighters and they put on space suits and went inside. As they went inside the ship they saw the ships lifesupport system was still online, "Rosh you check the rear sectoins of the ship, i'll check the front half" Jaden said, Rosh went in the back half and Jaden went furthure into the front and saw several republic soldiers corpses aparently they were blasted. Jaden heard somone decloak he ignighted his double sided lightsaber and spun around and deflected blasts from three cult soldiers then used force wave killing the three cult soldiers. Jaden turned around and continued furthure in the hallway. "Rosh the cult is here i just encountered three" Jaden said. "I know when i was going through the hall i saw two cult soldiers dead by seven dead republic soldiers they must be looking for somthing" Rosh said. As Jaden went into the next hallway two Cult soldiers decloaked and tried to blast Jaden, he deflected their blasts and slashed them. " Jaden i'm in the main power core the life support system its failing" Rosh said. "Hold on i'll find a repair droid" Jaden said. "Jaden Cults soldiers are trying to take it out nothing i can't handle" Rosh said. As Jaden found repair droid six CUlt soldiers decloaked and attacked, Jade delfected the blasts and force waved four then sped forward and slashed the other two. As he ran with the droid "Jaden two cultist arrived i can take them" Rosh said, As Jaden ran two more cult soldiers decloaked he deflected their blasts then slashed them, "Jaden" Rosh said he was breathing deeply. "Jaden two cultist reborns the fight witht he cultists tired me out i can't take them both" Rosh said. "Can you hold your own?" Jaden asked, "Not for long" Rosh said Jaden heard lightsaber clashes. As he sprinted in he saw two cultist reborns one in blue with a single saber and one in yellow with a double bladed lightsaber. Rosh had a single yellow lightsaber he used force wave one of the reborn blocked it but the other was pushed away. Jaden force waved the other one away, As Jaden came at the blue cult reborn he trie dforce lightnign. Jaden struggled to block it but did then force it against the wall and slashed at the cult reborn until he managed to slash the man across the chest. Rosh blocked the other reborns slashed but he was grabbed in the throat and used life drain. Rosh quickly used force absorb and punched the reborn and slashed at him. Their lightsabers clashed until Rosh managed to slash the reborn across the waist. Rosh was breathing deeply. "Thank thr force you showed up Jaden" Rosh said. As the droid repaired the life support system Jaden and Rosh did some repairs and then took the droid to the bridge. As they got there and the droid did some repairs Rosh got in the cameras. "Jaden i think the cultists killed the crew but wheres the firgate?" Rosh asked, Jaden was on the scanner as well. "Rosh i think i found their space station" Jaden said, Rosh looked "They have the frigate" Rosh said, "How do we get to it without being shot down" Rosh said, "What if we laucnhed this corveete at them it might make a distractoin" Jaden said, "Ok i'll head to the turbine set it in overdrive" Rosh said. As they launched the ship Jaden and Rosh got in their ships and watched the corvette get blow to pieces by the statoins guns and a nearby battleship. As they landed in the frigate they walked through the halls. Suddenly three cult soldiers decloaked and fired at them only to be blasted away by Roshes force wave.

"Too easy" Rosh said then twenty Cult soldiers decloaked. "Nice Rosh" Jaden said, Tehy ignighted their sabers and deflected the blasgts just by deflecting the blasts they killed six cult soldiers. As Jaden ran through the soldiers he slashed five of them. As he used force push on another five. As Rosh slashed two soldiers two more fired at him he used mind trick and got them to shoot eachother. "Ok not so easy" Rosh said, As they walked furthure into the ship they came to a large room and three cultist were inside. As they ignighted their sabers and ran at them Rosh force jumped at one of the cultist as they exchanged blows the cultist tried to use force push but Rosh blocked it he slashed again and managed to slash the cultist across the neck. As the two culstist slashed at Jaden he blocked their blows but they both used force push and he was pushed back. He then used force absorb and then abosrbed one of their force pushes then slashed back at one after two slashes the third one killed the cultist.

As the otherone tried to slash Jaden he used a force wave and the cultist crashed intot he wall. As Jaden used another it killed the cultist and then he and Rosh walked out of the room. As They came to where two hallways split, "Rosh go down there see if there are any soldiers still alive i'm going to take back the bridge" Jaden said, Rosh nodded then went down the right hall. As Jaden went in the left he got to the bridge and saw four cult soldiers in it. As he used force wave they were killed. A reborn jumped from thewall and ignighted a double bladed saber and used lightning but Jaden used abrosb and blocked it. As The two slashed at eachother but Jaden was More skilled and managed to hit the reborn in the gut killing him. "Jaden its Rosh i foudn some survivors and took out a cultist were on our way to the bridge" Rosh said over the com link, he then saw the door open and Rosh come in with three republic soldiers.

"Good at least we saved some men" Jaden said, "Ok now lets get out of here" Rosh said. "Wait not with the tractor beam and the guns" Jaden said, "Well contact for help" one of the soldiers said. As they got on the communicatoins Jaden told rosh "Rosh stay here guard the bridge i'm going to sneak onto that statoin and deacivate the tractor beam" Jaden said. Rosh nodded and Jaden went to the hanger and hence forth to the space statoin. As he was inside he snuck through the halls and got to came across six cult soldiers as they blasted at him he deflected the blows and slashed back killing them but seven more came in and he used force wave killing them. As Jaden found the tractor beam room two cultist were inside as they came at him he force jumped over them and stabbed one in the back. The other tried to force jump over him and do the same thing but he blocked the saber and then slashed back killing the cultist. As he deactivated the beam he saw a Reborn with two sabers. As the reborn slashed at Jaden he blocked the blows and then grabbed Jaden and used drain. As Jaden felt the energy leave his body he used repulse forcing the reborn back. As the reborn jumped over him he slashed again but Jaden blocked it and continuted to slasha t eachother until Jaden was able to slash the reborns arm off. As he ran back to the frigate as he got in and went to the bridge he saw Rosh had slain another cultist. "Rosh any problems?" Jaden asked "No not except the other cultist" Rosh said, "we called for support they should be arriving soon" One of the republic soldiers said, As the friagte began to move away when a pair of star destroyers came out of hyperspace a class 1 and class 2.

"This is captain talvid of the ras cruiser arestol who am i speaking to?" He said. "This is Jedi knight Jaden Knorr, we need cover if we are going to enter hyperspace" Jaden said. As one of the star destroyer fired on the battleship and the other on the space statoin a squadron of e wings covered the frigate as it entered hyperspace. .


	22. Chapter 22

ch 24: second battle of hoth

In the Jedi acadamy Rosh, Jaden and Blake were in the main chamber. "I chose you three because you are three very skilled Jedi knights i would send Kyle or another Master but they are buisy training the many new students and several other knights are requesting students" Luke said. "Jaden my padawan still needs training as well i need you three to assist a republic fleet thats going to assault the diciples of Ragnos who are aparently using Echo base in the Hoth system." Luke said, "Very well Master SKywalker" Blake said, As they got in Jedi Fighters and headed for the Hoth system. As they came out of hyperspace they saw a republic frigate floating in two pieces. They saw two other destroyed republic corvettes and a pair of destroyed cult frigates, They then saw five republic frigates, eight corvettes and a single liberty class capital ship. There was three cult destroyers two battleships and two friagtes as well. "This isn't our battle get to the planet surface" Jaden said over the com link, as they landed they got out of the Jedi fighters they got out and ignighted their sabers. Blake had two green sabers, "Stay alert there could be cult scouts" Jaden said, As they moved twenty cult scouts decloaked they were on two cliffs above the three Jedi and fired at them .They deflected the blasts but since their enemies were on the cliff above them they couldn't just kill them with force push.

As Jaden force pulled five cult soldeirs down killing them. Rosh deflected the blasts back at six killing them. As Blake used Lightsaber throw he launched one of his sabers but continued to deflect with his left saber. Deflecting the blasts blake killed five and with the saber killed four. As they moved ahead they saw three republic soldiers, "Hey its us the Jedi" Jaden said. The republic soldiers turned to them, "Good your here" One said, "We have three clone Jedi with us already and the attack on the base has already begun" Another said, As the three Jedi saw the republic army attack Echo Base. As a Trio of Reborn Cultists appered one with a double balded saber one with a single and one with two lightsabers. They ran at Jaden, Blake and a clone Jedi with a double bladed yellow saber. As Jaden saw a secret entrance to Echo base he ran inside.

As he entered into a hanger he saw several dead republic soldiers and a few dead cult soldiers, and five cult soldiers and seven republic soldiers in a firefight. Jaden ran in and used force wave killing the cult soldiers, As another two groups ran in Jaden blasted one group with a burst of force wave. The other group blasted at him but he deflected the blasts and force dashed to them and slashged four then used repulse killing the rest. As Jaden ran into the next hall four cult soldiers blasted at him. After he deflected the blasts and slashed the soldiers he ran into a large room where several cult soldiers were battling republic soldiers. As Jaden force dashed at four he slashed each one and then used mind trick on the rest causing them to shoot eachother. As the three remaining republic soldiers came up to him one said, "Thanks Jedi we thought those cultist had us" Jaden went through the next hall and several cult soldiers decloaking. As Jaden used Force Malstrom the cult soldiers were caught in it as well as several crate and tanks. As he unleashed it they were all killed. As Jaden went in he saw three more cult soldiers as he gripped them with the force he forced them into eachother killing them. As he walked into the next hall and slashed two cult soldiers he came across, He came into a hall with a blocked off path three dead repblic soldiers four live ones a a dead cult soldiers six live ones. As he ran forward and used force wave killing the cult soldiers just then a Cultist ran in he tried force push on unsuspecting Jaden and he was pushed against the wall. As he leaped back he slashed his saber against the cultists but the cultist was able to block two slashes but the third one Jaden stabbed his saber through the cultist waist killing the man.

As Jaden went into another hall he saw another four cult soldiers as they fired at him he deflected their blasts then slashed each one, Just then the door to the med center opened and a cutlist force dashed to him slashing his saber at Jaden. Jaden blockeded the slashes easily then gripped the cultist with the force and slammed him against the walls and ground killing him. As Jaden got in an Elevator and went down he came into a room to see a clone Jedi with a double bladed lightsaber like him fighting a pair of Culists. As Jaden went to help a third cultist for jumped infront of Jaden. Jaden anoyed slashed at the culsit and was able to hit him after a few strikes in the dead center of his body. The Clone Jedi used repulse forcing the culsits away then as one got up and salshed at the cloen Jedi he blocked the the slashes and slashed back after three he was able to slashed the cultist across the face. The second one force jumped over the Jedi but then was stabbed as he landed and tried to block it. Jaden went into the next room and several republic soldiers were battling cult soldiers. As Jaden force dashed into the battle he slashed four cult soldiers then force waved another five. The republic soldiers gunned down the last two culst soldiers, As he went into the next room a culist was inside and tried to use force push but Jaden blocked it then they both ignighted their sabers and slashed at eachother until Jaden was able to get him in the right leg then right elbow killing the cultist.

As Jaden walked ahead he found himself in the control room and three cult soldiers were inside. A little tired he used mind trick causing them to kill eachother then used force heal to cure his wearyness. As he walked ahead he saw another clone Jedi with a single saber battling a pair of Reborns one with two sabers and one with a double bladed saber. As one used force push the Jedi was pushed back but got up and blocked the reborns two sabers and kicked him back then force jumepd over the second reborn and slashed at him but he used rage and the Jedi seemed overwhelmed but dashed tot he second one and slashed at him several times and was able to slash the reborn across the chest. But as the second reborn came up to him with his dark rage he slashed at him and the two were locked ina lightsaber dual but the second reborn one slashing the clone Jedi across the chest. As Jaden used force absorb to keep him safe from the effects of the dark Rage he force dashed forward his double bladed lightsaber ignighted he slashed at the Reborn Culsit who kept his dark Rage going.

It seemed the two were caught in a stalemate until Jaden was able to break the tie with his superoir lightsaber skills and when he saw the opportunity slashed the reborn in the elbow and shoulder killing him. As Jaden went into the room he faced Alora in for the first time he saw a pair of cult soldiers. He easily slew them with two strokes of his lightsaber. He then felt a strong dark side presensce and then saw him a Reborn Master. As the master ignighted a single saber and force jumped over to him he let out a torrent of force lightning. As it hit Jaden he tried to hold it back but it was diffiicult and was only able to force it against a snow covered wall. He then used force wave but the reborn Master blocked it. "I excpected more from a Jedi knight" He said then slashed at Jaden. Jaden could tell he was very skilled, As he force gripped Jaden, He grapsed for breath but couldn't breath using all his strength he used lightsaber throw the reborn master blocked it but dropped Jaden. As he pulled hsi saber back to him he force dashed close to the reborn master and used repulse forcing the reborn master back a few feet. As he got up he used force protect as did Jaden , As they salshed at eachother neither seemed to have the upper hand until Jaden scored a hit on the reborns arm normaly it would have severed it but since he still had a full protect the first time it would not, just cause great pain and a distractoin long enouph for Jaden to slash across the reborns throat and since the main effects of protect were gone it killed the reborn master. Jaden then heard a reborn cultist scream and fall down the hatch he looked at the body, aparently the reborn tried to use for lightning but it was force back at him enouph to kill him. Jaden looked up again and saw Rosh jump from pipe to pipe getting down in the hatch and to Jaden. "Rosh freind of yours" Jaden said infering to the dead Reborn "Yah but it didn't work out" He said. Blake and the two remaining clone Jedi and five republic soldiers came in. "Well we lost a clone Jedi several teams four frigates seven corvettes and the capital ship has taken some damage but the battle is ours and all enemy forces are elminated" Blake said.


	23. Chapter 23

p style="text-align: left;"emAuthor's note: /em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emFirst things first, some of you have gotten the misconception that only Aura guardians can use mega evolution in my story. This is not true, it's only true that all Aura Gaurdians can use mega evolutionem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 25: The secrets of Mega evolution part 2p  
>p style="text-align: left;"It was 7:21 when the group finally reached Geosenge town, based just below a small mountain . The town was relatively large with many houses, shops, and a pokemon center. Around and throughout the town were large pointed rocks.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Finally Geosenge town" Serena said. As the group entered the streets they noticed that many of the shops were evolution stone shops.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""There sure are a lot of evolution stones shops here" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""The mountain Geosenge town is based before is famous for the amount of evolution stones found inside" Clemont said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Now we can start looking for Lucarionite!" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Right, we should split up and look at different shops to" Red started.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Uh guys , look again" Ash said. Red and Korrina looked at the shops again and saw they were all closed.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Awwe, they're closed" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Let's head to the pokemon center and get some rooms" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sounds good, because you need a shower Ash" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What?" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You reek" Serena said. Pikachu sniffed Ash and then covered his nose.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pika" he said agreeing with Serena.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yeah I wasn't going to say anything, but she's right" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You do had a bit of a unique aroma" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I didn't exactly have a chance to shower this morning" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well now you do" Serena said. 20 minutes later the group had nurse Joy look at their pokemon and got 2 rooms. Bonnie and Clemont were in one room while Ash, Red, Korrina, and Serena got another.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Serena was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk-beds while Ash showered. After a few minutes he came out wearing just a pair of black shorts. Serena turned over wanting to see him shirtless, when she noticed something very frightening.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"There were 3 large red scratch marks on his body. One that went across his side and up to his face, one that went along his lower abdominals and up across his right pec, and one going up from his lower stomach to his left shoulder.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Serena noticed the scratch mark on his face before, but not the other ones. Ash noticed Serena seemed a little freaked out when she saw him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Serena are you ok?" he said. Serena came over to him looking concerned.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Me? What happened to you. You've got 3 huge claw-marks on your chest".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh right, well it was the same way I got the one on my face" Ash said sweat dropping.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You mean you took 3 Noivern slashes to save your Charizard!" Serena said touched.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I couldn't just sit there and let him get killed. I love him, and I don't care if I got a few scars if it meant saving him" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I think the scars just make you look sexier" Serena said before moving her head forward and kissing him. While she kissed him she felt the scratch marks on his chest with her hand. When she withdrew Ash's face had turned red.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You know Bonnie might have a point about Red and Korrina" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What do you mean?" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I think those two get along well, maybe we should give them some alone time so they can get to know each other" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well, I suppose you and I could go out and get some dinner" Ash said before giving Serena a short kiss.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""That sounds good, but what should we do about Clemont and Bonnie?" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I think I have an idea" Ash said. Out in the cafe area the rest of the group were sitting at a table. Red saw Ash and Serena walking over towards them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""There you guys are, what's the plan for dinner?" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well actually Serena and I are going out on a dinner date" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh well have fun you two" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""So where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Clemont said. Serena looked at Ash who gave her a nod. Serena smiled a she bent down to Bonnie and said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hey Bonnie, I know you're trying to set up Red and Korrina but what about Clemont. He still needs a wife and I saw lots of pretty girls down near the markets" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Really! You're right Serena. Brother I need to find you a wife" Bonnie said before she got up and ran out of the pokemon center.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Bonnie no!" Clemont shouted as he ran after her.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Is it me or is she?" Korrina started.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Strange , yes she is" Red said sweat dropping. Nurse Joy walked over with the groups pokeballs on a tray.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Your pokemon are in fine condition" She said as Pikachu jumped down from the tray and ran onto Ash's shoulder. He sniffed Ash and give a relief breath.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""We're heading out to dinner just us and Serena Pikachu" Ash said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pikachu!" Pikachu said excited.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""See you guys later" Serena said as she walked out of the pokemon center with Ash.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""So I guess it's just you and me Red" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I guess so" Red said before they took their pokeballs back.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""So what do you want to do for dinner?" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well the sun's going to set soon and I always liked watching sunsets. We could get some ingredients and make something up on the ridges above the town" korrina said with a slight blush. Red thought about what she said, sitting together watching a sunset with dinner.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Uh sure, why not" Red said trying to conceal his now blushing face.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Elsewhere Ash and Serena were sitting at a table in a restaurant with Pikachu and Braixen on the ground next to the table eating some food their trainers gave them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's been a while since we've been able to do this" Serena said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It has" Serena said. After a waiter came and took their orders Serena started to think a bit more about Korrina and Red.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You know I wonder how Red and Korrina are doing?".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'm sure they're doing fine, don't worry about them. This is our night" Ash said. Serena blushed a little.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You're right" . Pikachu and Braixen looked up at their trainers.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pika pikachu" he said smilingp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Braix". Pikachu turned to Braixen .p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pika pikachu" He said asking her something that regarded Ash's Charizard. When she heard him say that, her face turned red and she turned away from him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pika" Pikachu said sweatdropping. Elsewhere Red and Korrina were sitting on a large ridge overlooking the town. Sitting beside Korrina was her Lucario, while Charizard sat beside Red.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""The sunset sure looks beautiful" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It does" Red said. Korrina heard bubbling from the pot behind them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You think it's ready?" She said turning around. Red turned around and walked over to the pot of stew. He lowered a wooden spoon in and then had a sip.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's ready".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Alright!" Korrina said. She ran over as Red took the pot off the fire. He then filled a bowl with stew and handed it to Korrina. Red filled another 3 bowls, one for him, one for his Charizard, and one for Korrina's Lucario.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Wow this stew is amazing" Korrina said after having a few sips.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Groaww" Lucario smiling said after having some of the stew.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Where did you learn to cook like this?" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""My mom taught me" Red said before realizing that didn't sound very good.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I mean, Ash and I sort of had to know how to cook when our mom worked late. So she taught us both so we could make our own dinner on those nights" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What about your dad, he didn't like making dinner" Korrina joked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I've never known my father" Red said. Korrina immediately felt cold , regretting saying that so much.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh, well I" She started.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's alright you didn't know. The thing is, my father left us when we were infants to become a pokemon trainer. Our mom has told us a lot about him, how much he loved pokemon. She told us that Ash looks just like him " Red said. Red's Charizard could tell how bad his trainer felt. He came up behind Red and nudged his head against his trainers.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry Red" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's alright growing up I did have a father figure, Felix" Red sounding more uplifted.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You mean the Aura guardian who trained you and Ash?".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yeah, Felix didn't just teach us things about pokemon and how to be an Aura guardian. He looked out for us, took care of us, gave us to many life lessons. He was the closest thing Ash and I ever had to a father" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I know how you feel Red" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What do you mean?" Red said. Lucario came over and put his arm around Korrina's shoulder as she gave a sad expression.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""When I was 3 years old my parents took me to the Sinnoh region. We were visiting a place called Stark mountain. You see my parents were pokemon researchers who were looking for the extremely rare pokemon Heatran" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Many years ago Korrina was with her parents and Grandfather as they searched the inside of Mt Stark for Heatran.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mommy , daddy it's really hot in here" Korrina said as her mother carried her around in her armsp  
>p style="text-align: left;""That's right Korrina, it's because this place use to be a volcano" Her mother said. Korrina's father and grandfather were walking ahead of the other two.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Son are you sure it was a good idea to bring your 3 year old daughter here. We're inside a volcano" Korrina's grandfather said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Dad don't worry this place is perfectly safe, besides I want my little girl to see Heatran when we find him".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I still think it was a bad idea. I can sense some uneasy aura around this place , it worries me".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Come on dad I've gotten enough of your Aura magic lectures for one lifetime. I told you that I didn't want to be an Aura guardian and you're still mad about it" .p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Not mad, disappointed".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well this is the life I chose to life, and because of it I found the love of my life and had a beautiful daughter".p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Korrina's grandfather sighed.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I suppose you have accomplished what makes you happy , and have a family of your own. That is what matters most".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Thank you dad, now I've pinpointed Heatran's location to either at the top of the mountain interior, or the pit. If we split up we could cover more ground".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Alright I'll search the pit".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Great I'll take Sara and Korrina to the top". After twenty more minutes of walking the 3 of them reached the top of the mountain interior.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Wow we're really high up" Korrina said looking down. Korrina's parents looked around the peak but couldn't find anything.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Shoot I thought for sure he'd be up here" Her father said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Maybe your father found him in the pit" Her mother said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Maybe, lets head down and see for ourselves" Korrina's father said just before the ground began to shake.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What is that?" Korrina said scared.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Could it be?" Korrina's father said. Moments later the ground beneath them began to crack as a massive pokemon crawled out of the rocks. The pokemon looked like a tortoise with gray and orange spots on it along with a reddish-brownish color. It also metal bangles on all four of its legs, four metal claws attached to its feet, an iron mask and orange eyes, and also possessed gray and yellow spots all over its body along with a gray underside.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Gauuhh!" he roared.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Heatran! we finally found him!" Korrina's father said excited. The Heatran looked at the three humans and began to growl.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Honey get a picture!" Korrina's mother said just as excited. When Korrina said Heatran she got very scared.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mommy it's scary" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's alright Korrina, he won't hurt us he's" She started before the Heatran slammed his feet into the ground and blasted the 3 humans with Earth power. The blast knocked Korrina out of her mothers arms and onto the ground near the path they came up from. Meanwhile Korrina's parents landed on the edge of the peak.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Korrina opened her eye and looked to her parents as they looked at her. While this was happening Korrina's grandfather was walking up the pathway to the peak.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What is going on up there, did they find him?" He thought to himself.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Korrina don't be scared , everything is going to be ok" Korrina's father said. The Heatran roared before unleashing Ancient power. The massive rocks slammed into Korrina's parents and knocked them over the edge.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mamma! Pappa!" She cried as she watched her parents fall. As her grandfather walked up the path he heard the ancient power and then saw as his son and daughter in law fell down the from the peak with several massive boulders right over them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Son no!" He screamed. Gurkinn had never felt this amount of pain or misery in his entire life. Tears began to fill his eyes as he felt like he would collapse. Just before he could, he remembered one thing.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Korrina!". Up on the peak Korrina was crying as she saw the Heatran turn her attention to her. She closed her eyes and put her arms over her head. The Heatran opened his mouth preparing to use Magma storm. Just before the Heatran could use Magma storm a very fast pokemon leapt over Korrina and slammed the Heatran across the face with a power up punch.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Korrina opened her eyes and saw a pokemon standing between her and the Heatran. The pokemon looked like her grandfather's Lucario, except its cream fur was longer, and its thighs slim down. It had more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages were longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possessed a spike each. Its aura heightened throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Gurkinn sprinted up to the peak and saw Korrina on the ground. Without wasting any time he grabbed her in his arms and lifted her up.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's alright baby, I've got you" He said. The Heatran roared as he sprinted at them with Iron head.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Lucario Close combat!" The Mega Lucario ran forward and meat Heatran head on. After the two collided Lucario slammed his fists into Heatran's head as many times as he could. Heatran was hurled back over the edge and fell down into the casem. Korrina was amazed at her grandfather's Mega Lucario.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's going to be alright Korrina , everything's going to be alright". Red could see the sorrow and sadness on Korrina's face as she told the story.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ever since then my grandfather has been raising me".p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Korrina , I'm so sorry. Loosing both your parents, I can't even imagine that" Red said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ever since I saw my grandfather's mega Lucario I've dreamed of having one and becoming an Aura Guardian like my grandfather. Now that dream is finally within reach" Korrina said as she looked up at the sunset.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you fulfill that dream" Red said. Korrina blushed a little as the two looked at the sunset together. Korrina slowly rested her head on Red's shoulder and put her hand on his.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The next morning after breakfast the group made their way to the markets.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Alright the stone is called Lucarionite, it looks like Charizardite except orange with a blue and red flame symbol in the center" Korrina said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Alright let's split up and find it" Ash said. One by one each of them went to a different shop and asked the owners about the Lucarionite. In one shop Red stood in front of the counter with his Charizard behind him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Can I help you young man?" The clerk said ."Yes I'm looking for a stone called Lucarionite, it looked just like the stone in my Charizard's necklace" Red said. The Clerk looked at the Charizardite then shook is head."I'm sorry young man but I don't have anything like that. I've never even seen anything like that" He said. The same thing happened with every other member of the group, at every store they went to. Over an hour passed before the group met up again."I couldn't find it anywhere" Ash said."Me either" Red said."I had no luck" Serena said."Nor I" Korrina said."We couldn't find it" Clemont said."But I did find Clemont 3 potential wives" Bonnie said. Clemont sighed as his face turned gloomy."Well what do we do know?" Ash said."Korrina did your grandfather say anything else about it's location" Red said."He just said to start looking in Geosenge town" Korrina said."Well if all of these shop owners got their evolution stones from that mountain, maybe that's where we should look" Ash said looking up at the mountain."How are we going to find it in a mountain that big?" Clemont said."I don't know" Ash said sweat-dropping."Don't feel bad Ash it was a good idea" Serena said."Excuse me young man!" A familiar voice said. The group looked over and saw one of the shop owners Ash visited."Yes" Ash said when the shop owner reached them."I just remembered that I have seen a stone similar to the one your Charizard has"."Really!" Korrina said excited."Yes only it wasn't orange, blue and red like you asked. It was gray with a red symbol in the center"."It was" Korrina said."Yes I saw it on Thomas Cranthul's Scizor"."Thomas Cranthul, I've heard than name before" Clemont said."He use to member of the Kalos elite four 30 years ago, now he's retired and lives here. I can show you where his house is, maybe he can help you"."We'd really appreciate that, thank you" Ash said. The shop owner lead them to a house near the edge of the town, the house looked like an old fashioned log cabin ,except made with modern materials."This is his place, hope he can help you" The shop owner said before walking off. Korrina walked up to the door first and knocked. A minute later the door opened revealing an older man with short gray hair, and bluish eyes. The man looked like he was about 75, but still stood with a tall with a straight back. Korrina noticed that the man had a ring on his right finger with a Mega Evolution stone embedded on it."Can I help you?" He said."Yes you see my name is Korrina and we heard from a shop owner that you have a Mega Evolution stone component for your Scizor"."Mega Evolution stone? Wait you know what that thing is?" Thomas said."Yes" Korrina said showing him her Mega evolution stone. Thomas looked at the one on his ring then back at Korrina."So it's called a Mega Evolution stone? I didn't think anyone else had a stone like this one. But where is your second stone for your pokemon?" Thomas said."I don't have one yet" Korrina said."We do though" Ash said as he and Red showed Thomas their Charizards. Thomas's eyes widened as he saw the Charizardite X and Charizardite Y."Where did you kids get those stones. I've never seen anyone else with them before" Thomas said."They were given to us by an Aura Guardian" Ash said."An Aura what?" Thomas said confused."It would take a while to explain, but we heard that your Scizor had a stone like these ones" Red said. Thomas nodded and took out and older looking pokeball. He sent out a large Scizor that had a light leather holder like patch on his right claw. Embedded into the holster was a stone that looked exactly like Charizardite except it was gray with a red flame like symbol in the center."It is just like my Scizor's, can it make your pokemon temporarily super evolve to" The man said."Yes, but it's called Mega Evolve" Ash said. Ash and Red both touched their Mega stones , moments later their Charizard's began to transform into Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y."Incredible, our turn" Thomas said. He touched the stone on his ring and a colorful sphere formed around his Scizor. When the sphere vanished Scizor looked much Scizor's pincers lengthened and developed serrations. The lower half of the claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws looked like they could stab through concrete. Its eyespots were now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lacked the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appeared on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs were less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips."Awesome a Mega Scizor" Ash said."I didn't know anyone else had discovered this" Thomas said."So where did you find that Scizornite and Mega Evolution stone?" Korrina said."Well 30 Years ago when I just became a member of the Elite four, I took some time off to look for evolution stones in the mountain. Scizor and I were going through the caves when we stumbled upon a hidden cavern chamber. I saw evolution stones in there like I had never seen before, it was incredible. As we looked around at them I saw a whole deposit of stones like the one on my ring. So I got one out and decided to take a few of the other stones. However, there was only one Scizor was interested in. I saw a deposit of the one he wanted and decided to just take one of it. After we left the cave we were attacked by a swarm of Noibat. I was about to give Scizor an order when I touched the stone in my hand. That's when the stone Scizor was holding started to glow and transform him into his Mega form. After that he battled harder and with more power than I had ever seen before" Thomas said."But Thomas no one's ever seen you battle with your Mega Scizor" Clemont said."Exactly, after that encounter I saw Scizor return to normal. When he got out of the mountain I tried the stone again and he turned back into his Mega version. I thought it wouldn't be fair if I used this unfair advantage in any official matches, so I only used our secret weapon when we had a battle for fun" Thomas said."So there's a chamber full of Mega Evolution stones in the mountain. Do you remember where it is?" Korrina said."Why, you wanna go there?" Thomas said."Please I've dreamed of being able to Mega Evolve my Lucario and we're so close" Korrina said."I want to Mega Evolve my Lucario too, ad he's just as anxious. If you could" Ash started."The thing is , I don't remember exactly where it is. I just know the general area" Thomas said."Well that's better than nothing. I bet if we split up once we're in the general area we could find it" Ash said."Yeah" Korrina said."Well I suppose I could help you kids. Just give me a few minutes to get ready" Thomas said."I can't believe it! We're finally going to become Aura Guardians" Korrina said as she and her Lucario lifted his arm up. Ash returned his charizard and let out his Lucario."Lucario you're going to get a Lucarionite, today"."Groa!" Lucario said with excitement. After 40 minutes the group made it to the entrance of the mountain interior."Here we are , is everyone ready?" Thomas said."We're ready" Red said."Good, but remember to stay close to each other. The wild pokemon in these caves are hostile to humans, many who have come looking for evolution stones come back injured or worse" Thomas said."Worse" Serena said shaking and grabbing Ash's arm."It will be alright Serena , it's just a cave full of pokemon it's not like" Ash started when they heard a more ominous sound come from inside the cave."Were those screams" Clemont said shaking with Bonnie hiding behind him."They were" Red said."We should look somewhere else" Serena said."No, Thomas says the Lucarionite is in this mountain we're going to find it. Lucario really wants to Mega Evolve and I won't take this opportunity from him" Ash said."I'm with you Ash, Lucario and I have been waiting too long for this" Korrina said stepping up."I'm with you guys" Red said stepping up beside Korrina."Pika!" Pikachu said confidently as he sparked his cheeks and pointed at the cave. Serena sighed."Alright I'll go in, but you better not leave my sight Ash" Serena said as she tightened her grip on his arm."I won't" Ash said as she started to cut off blood from his arm."Well I guess we'll just head back down to Geosenge town and" Clemont started when Bonnie stomped her foot to the ground and raised her finger to him."No brother, how will that make you look to any suitable women if you chicken out of things like this. We're going in" Bonnie said."What?" Clemont said."Alright I've got a flashlight" Thomas said."I'll let Charizard out so his tail can light up the cave as well" Red said letting his Charizard out. Charizard growled as he came out of his pokeball."Alright lets go, and remember to stay close" Thomas said . The group slowly made their way through the caves with Charizard's tail and the flashlight allowing them to see a few feet around them."This place is creepy" Serena said as she gripped Ash's arm even tighter."Well cutting off circulation to my arm isn't helping anything" Ash said."Shss, I heard something" Red said. He listened again and heard what sounded like biting."Over there" He said pointing towards the cave wall. Thomas pointed his flashlight over at the wall and showed two Noibat biting at a pair of orange sunglasses sitting in the corner."Sunglasses?" Korrina said. When the Noibats saw the humans they hissed then flew at them."Ahh!" Serena and Clemont screamed."Scizor X scissors" Thomas said. His Scizor quickly flew forward and slashed both Noibat with his claws, knocking the two Noibat out."You weren't lying when you said they were hostile towards humans" Serena said. Red walked over and picked up the sunglasses."I've seen these before , but where?". Not a moment later Ash's Lucario and Korrina's Lucario felt a jolt. It was like something in the mountain was calling out to them."Lucario are you ok?" Ash said noticing it. Ash's Lucario pointed his paw forward and ran ahead with Korrina's close behind."Where are they going?" Serena said."It seemed like they felt something" Ash said."Wait Lucario can feel Aura. What if they felt the Lucarionite" Korrina said."Maybe, let's follow them" Ash said. The group followed the two Lucario down the path until they reached a separate path on the side of the cave wall."That's right Scizor and I found a secret path and wanted to see what was down there" Thomas said. The two Lucario nodded as they pointed down the pathway."Alright lets go" Ash said. They followed the path for a few minutes when Ash started to think more about what Korrina said about Aura. He remembered Felix teaching them about Aura, but unfortunately he didn't get to teach them as much about Aura Ash had seen Felix and other Aura guardians use Aura to do amazing things. He and Red sometimes liked to try and practice using their when they could. Ash knew Red had used aura during his match against grant. Ash had also tried to use aura with his Lucario many another few minutes they reached the end of the path and the entrance to a large cave with 2 paths."So now where?" Korrina asked."If I remember right we should head down this path" Thomas said pointing to the one on the left. Korrina and Ash's Lucario nodded as they started running towards the path. Just before they could reach the path a burst of electricity hit both Lucario and hurled them back."What the?" Ash said. Soon footsteps were heard all around them."Guys, someone else is here" Serena said very afraid. As the two Lucario tried to get up a pair of Ampharos came out of the tunnel and blasted them with Zap cannon. The two Ampharos were wearing large metallic rods put on the ends of their arms and large batteries placed on their backs."Lucario!" Ash and Korrina shouted. A man stepped between the two Ampharos. He was wearing a team rocket uniform with cybernetic and mechanical instruments attached to his uniform."Well look who's here" Electric Earl said as he came closer."I've been hoping that we could meet again you brats" he said as he reached down and grabbed the two Lucario with his hands. The cybernetic components in his sleeves allowed him to easily lifted up the two Lucario then shock ed them both."I love the new upgrades to my uniform" Earl said as he backed up."Hey get back here!" Korrina shouted."I'm sorry but I've got a job to track down some Mega evolution stones, plus that thing those Flare grunts were after. If I heard you twerps right these two can help me find it" Earl said grinning as he and his Ampharos walked out of the room."We Lucario!" Ash and Korrina shouted as they sprinted after him."Guys wait!" Serena shouted as she and Red ran after them."Hey what did I say, we need to stick together!" Thomas shouted. Moments later a powerful poison sting hit the ground in front of Thomas, making him stumble backwards. Clemont and Bonnie turned to see a team rocket grunt with a pair of the two Ampharos , the two Nidorino had mechanical parts put on their bodies. The tech didn't go into their skin, just on it. It included larger metal horns , leg exoskeletons to allow them to run faster, and a pair of small devices above their eyes."What is on those Nidorino?" Thomas said."Incredible! He gave the pokemon upgrades!" Clemont said with stars in his eyes."Great brother, now can you stop them before they kill us" Bonnie said."Oh right, go Bunnelby"Clemont said. Bunnelby came out and landed in front of Clemont."Bunnelby use Mudshot"."Nidorino use your Horn attack" The rocket grunt said. The right Nidorino sprinted forward at Bunnelby with enhanced speed from the exoskeleton. At the same time the second one ran at Scizor with his horn aimed at him."Scizor use Iron defense". Scizor held his arms in front of his chest as his defenses tightened. Meanwhile the other Nidorino used his speed and large metal horn to easily smash away each of the Mud shots , then slammed his horn into Bunnelby's chest with great force."Bunnelby!". Meanwhile Scizor took the other Nidorino's horn attack and despite Nidorino's enhanced attack, Scizor's Iron defense held strong."Bunnelby use dig". Bunnelby quickly burrowed himself underground."Nidorino prepare to move, then use double kick. Nidorino 2 use poison jab on Scizor". The second Nidorino covered the metal spike in poison then charged forward at Scizor."Scizor fly low and use night slash" Scizor flew down low as Nidorino ran at him. Once he was close enough Scizor slashed low knocking Nidorino off his feet and tumbling forward. Meanwhile the other Nidorino easily jumped out of the way as Bunnelby came up. When Bunnelby was right in front of Nidorino's back legs, Nidorino smashed his back feet into Bunnelby knocking him out."Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted as he ran forward and picked up his pokemon."Those augments make those pokemon to powerful" Clemont said. Scizor looked at the two Nidorino as they both prepared to attack him."Time to show them our secret weapon" Thomas said as he touched his Mega Evolution stone. A colorful sphere formed around Scizor as he Mega Evolved. When he was done he hissed at the two Nidorino."You idiot , these augments were meant to combat Mega Evolution. Nidorino use Horn attack". The two Nidorino charged forward at Mega Scizor."Scizor use X scissor" Scizor raised his claws and slashed both Nidorino just before they could reach him. The two Nidorino were hurled back as the metal horns attached to their heads were knocked off."What?" The rocket grunt said."Now Scizor use Iron head" Scizor flew forward and slammed his head into the two Nidorino, knocking them out and into the rocket grunt. When the two very heavy Nidorino slammed into the rocket grunt, he was hurled into the cave wall and also knocked unconscious."Nicely done Scizor" Thomas said."Wow that was amazing" Clemont said."Your Scizor is so strong!" Bonnie said."No time for that, we need to find the others and quick" Thomas further down the cave Ash and Serena had become separated from Red and Korrina in pursuit of Earl. When they reached another chamber they found a team rocket grunt standing in front of 3 tied up team Flare grunts. Standing next to him were a pair of Nidorino with augments on."Hey where's your boss!" Ash screamed at the rocket grunt. The man turned and saw the two teenagers, then smiled."This is gonna be fun" He said as his Nidorino lowered their horns at Ash and Serena."Pikachu lets go this", "Pika!" Pikachu said just as determined."Go Furfrou!" Serena said sending out her Furfrou."You kids don't know what you're facing. Guess you'll learn the hard way, Nidorino use horn attack" The grunt said. The two Nidorino ran at Pikachu and Furfrou with their metal horns pointed at them."Pikachu dodge with quick attack, then use Iron tail"."Furfrou Double team , then use Headbutt!". Pikachu sprinted away from from Nidorino, trying to get some distance to he could come back at his opponent's side. However, he did not expect the Nidorino to be that fast. Nidorino kept pace with Pikachu , then thrusted his horn forward."Pikachu over him!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt clear over Nidorino and prepared to use Iron tail. The Nidorino quickly turned around and blocked the Iron tail with his metal horn. This left Pikachu a little freaked out. The Nidorino thrusted his head forward, knocking Pikachu back several Furfrou created a dozen copies of himself around the second Nidorino. Unfortunately , he wasn't aware of just how fast the Nidorino was. The augmented pokemon ran through every copy with his horn held down and slammed into the real Furfrou just before he could use Headbutt."Dam those machines are enhancing the Nidorinos' abilities" Ash said."Nidorino use Poison sting"."Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt"."Furfrou sand attack into Retaliate" Serena said. Pikachu used his speed to avoid each of the incoming stingers then blasted a large bolt of electricity at the first Nidorino, only to have the Nidorino use his metal horn to absorb the electricity."Send it back" The grunt said. The Nidorino blasted Pikachu with his own electricity as Pikachu grunted."No" Ash said gritting his teeth. Furfrou tried to splash sand into the second Nidorino's eyes. But as soon as he did the devices above Nidorino's eyes cleared the sand out with water."What?" Serena said." Poison jab" The grunt said. The second Nidorino coated his horn in poison then slammed it into Furfrou."Furfrou no!" Serena cried as Furfrou cried out in pain."Finnish them with Horn attack" The grunt said. The two Nidorino sprinted forward with their horns held down. Pikachu and Furfrou were still recovering from the other attacks. Thus the Nidorino were easily able to slam into them and push them against the cave wall."Oh no, Ash what can we do?" Serena said."We can't give up now, Pikachu he may be powerful, but your strength comes from what's inside you. You earned your abilities unlike these pokemon. Give him everything you've got!" Ash shouted. Hearing his trainer say this got Pikachu very pumped up."Pika!" he said as his cheeks sparked. Pikachu's tail started to glow as he used every bit of his strength to push the Nidorino back just enough for him to smash the augmented pokemon across the face with Iron tail. The attack got Nidorino off Pikachu and back a few inches."Pikachu Thunder!", "Pika chu!" he shouted as he unleashed every bit of electricity he had into the Nidorino."Knaaa!" The Nidorino cried out before blacking out. Serena was amazed at what Pikachu was able to do when he knew Ash was with him. She turned to her Furfrou."Furfrou, remember all the training we've done. You've gotten where you are from you. Show them who you are!" Serena shouted. Furfrou snarled as he bashed his head against the Nidorino's head and began pushing him back."Good now use take down". Furfrou forced himself lower then up, bringing Nidorino onto his high legs then onto his back."Finnish him with Wild Charge!" Serena shouted. Furfrou covered himself in electricity then ran forward into the Nidorino, knocking him out."My augmented Nidorinos beaten? How? I" The grunt started before Ash sprinted forward and grabbed the man by his arm. He forced himself under the man's arm and behind him as he pushed against the man's joint."Ghaah!" The grunt screamed as Ash slammed him into the cave wall."Your boss took my Lucario, where did he go!" Ash screamed."I don't know he just told me to watch the prisoners" The grunt said."You lair! You know where he is, tell me. Tell me now!" Ash said as he grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into the wall."Ash" , "Pika" Pikchu and Serena said getting a little scared. They had never seen Ash act this seriously before."He has my Lucario and he's going to hurt him. I know what you freaks do to pokemon you don't need anymore! Tell me where he is!" Ash screamed as he smashed the man's face into the wall again."I swear I don't know" The grunt cried."Ash stop it!" Serena shouted as she grabbed his arm. Pikachu quickly climbed onto Ash's shoulder and began pulling at his arm turned back and noticed that the two of them looked very concerned."Ash he doesn't know anything, you have to stop hurting him" , "Pika". Ash grit his teeth and let the man go. The rocket grunt stumbled before running out of the room as fast as he could."Ash I know you're worried about your Lucario, I can understand why. But you can't do things like that , it isn't right" Serena said."Pika pikachu" Pikachu said nodding. Ash looked at the wall and saw a bit of blood, he then realized what he had just done."I'm sorry guys, I guess I was so worried about Lucario that I lost control of myself. It's just, when I was facing Duncan he said he was going to kill Charizard, and the way he was battling I really think he was going to. Just the thought of Earl with Lucario is" Ash said."Don't think like that Ash , we're going to find him and Lucario is going to be alright. I promise you!" Serena said as she held Ash's hand and looked right into his eyes."Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding."You're right, but how are we going to find him?" Ash said."Well if we go back and find Thomas maybe we can" Serena started. As she spoke Ash started to think about Felix what he taught them about Aura."You are never truly separated from your pokemon. So long as you can feel their Aura and they can feel yours , you'll be connected"."That's it!" Ash said. He took a deep breath and concentrated on gathering his Aura. Serena and Pikachu noticed Ash's eyes glowing blue for a moment."Ash are you ok?", "Pika". Suddenly Ash could feel Pikachu's presence like had never felt it before. He could feel Pikachu's feelings, his emotions, and his desires. At the same time Pikachu could feel all of Ash's emotions, feelings, and his desires."Pika!" Pikachu said amazed at their connection."An Aura connection! I'll use Lucario's Aura to find him" Ash said as he searched the caves for Lucario's aura. After a minute he felt a familiar presence."Yes it's him!" Ash said as he found Lucario. He could feel Lucario's aura was weaker than normal, which clearly meant he was injured, or unconscious."I know where he is, lets go!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Serena's hand and ran down the cave paths. Elsewhere in another path Korrina and Red sprinted across the pathway. After reaching another cave they saw a team rocket grunt guarding the room with a pair of Zubats by Zubats had special mechanical augmentations on their wings and fangs."Hey! Where's your boss!" Korrina shouted. The grunt turned to them and smiled."He couldn't make it, but don't worry he sent me to cover for him" The grunt said as his Zubats flew close to him."Go Noibat!" Red said. Red's Noibat came out and flew in front of his trainer."Hawlucha go!" Korrina said. A large bird like pokemon with arm like wings came out and stood on two feet."Zubat use Air slash" The two Zubat flew up with incredible speed."Noibat counter with Steel wing"."Hawlucha use Arial ace". Noibat and Hawlucha both launched their attacks , however , with their augmentations the Zubats were able to move faster and hit their opponents first."Dam it, those machines are enhancing their abilities" Red said."That won't stop us, Hawlucha fly up underneath him then use Wing attack"."Noibat come in from above and use Air cutter"."Zubat Acrobatics" The grunt said. As Hawlucha came in from underneath and Noibat came in from above, the two Zubats flew up and around their opponents with unmatched speed. The Zubats hit and knocked their oponents out of the air."Come on" Red said."You brats haven't got a chance" The grunt said. Korrina tightened her fist and threw her hand forward."I won't let anything happen to my Lucario! Hawlucha you can beat him, you're a powerful pokemon. He's just a pokemon with fake power!" Korrina shouted."She's right Noibat, your abilities are real,theirs aren't" Red said. Noibat and Hawlucha got up, now determined."Zubat use Air slash"."Noibat you can outfly him, use Air cutter into Steel wing"."Hawlucha use Arial ace into Sky attack" . Noibat flew at Zubat as fast as he possibly could. Much to Red's relief, Zubat reached Zubat first and slashed him with Arial ace. After Zubat was knocked off balance, Noibat smashed his now metal wings into Zubat's face knocking him Hawlucha sprinted across the ground and flew straight up before Zubat could reach him. Hawlucha slashed across Zubat's chest then came down on him with Sky attack , knocking him out."We got them!" Red said. When the grunt saw his two Zubats hit the ground he turned and ran out of the chamber."Hey get back here!" Korrina shouted as she chased after him.p 


End file.
